Dreams, Bets and Bread! Rewriting
by Minxiee
Summary: A dream helps a naive Guilmon realize he may have feelings for someone who is different from him,Renamon.He's willing to do what he can to get her to notce him, but will she fall for him? Or stay with Impmon? -complete but am working on re-write-
1. How It All Began

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Bandai does._

A/N : This is my first Fan Fic EVER. If you're going to criticize it, please go easy on me D: Please read and review.(this is their thoughts)_ and this is a flashback/dream/inner voice_

_**I HAVE REWRITTEN THIS STORY ! PLEASE RE-READ and R E V I E W  
**_**_reason for re-write? utter crap_**

and I seem to have a thing for shoulder angels/inner voices. lol

Just a quick summary. The story takes place 3 years after the D-reaper incident and obvisouly the tamers got their digimon back. Although the digimon and tamers have matured, Guilmon still acts a little more childlike than the others.

* * *

_**How It All Began**_

"_Guilmon." a soft voice spoke. _

"_Huh?"_ _the red dinosaur-like digimon named Guilmon replied_. _Usually his dreams consisted of an 'All-you-can-eat bread buffet' and occasionally, about his friend Impmon being nicer to everyone. It was only once, but boy was it worth remembering. However, this night, was different. Much different. _

"_I've been looking for you." It said again._

"_Weird voice say what?" he said, more confused than ever. He looked around his surroundings. 'Where am I? This definitely isn't a buffet!' He was all alone in a foggy place and the weird, but pleasant voice talking to him didn't make him feel any better, just more confused._

_The voice chuckled, "You're so cute when you're confused." _

"_Uhh…Ahhh." He said, blushing intensely. _

_"You're even cuter when you blush." The voice said in a sultry tone._

_"Who are you?" Guilmon asked as he looked around for the tiniest clue of who was talking to him. Nothing._

_"You don't recognize my voice? I'm hurt" It said._

_"Uhh...Terriermon?" _

"_You're so clueless, but that's what makes me want you even more." The voice whispered._

"_So….you're not Terriermon?"_

"_Of __course not silly."_

"_Then who are you?"_

"_Well...since you don't recognize my voice, I guess I'll have to show myself to you." Then a tall curvy figured appeared in front of him._

_**'Oh my Godmon.**' The one person, no mon he had not expected. Sure, she was a sigt to look at, but Guilmon's idea of a 'sight' was bread, peanut butter filled bread. This, was not bread at all._ "_Re-Re-Renamon? He stuttered._

"_Oh yes." she whispered in his ear._

Ahhh!" Guilmon screamed as he opened his eyes from the pleasurable..er horrid dream. _'Hoo boy_, t_hat's the third time this week.' _a voice chimed inside his head. It sounded a lot like Terriermon. "Oh this isn't good." Guilmon said to himself in a drowsy voice. '_No duh sherlock!_' his inner voice yelled. It was loud enough to give the poor dinosaur a headache. _"_How come you're my inner voice, and not me?"_ 'Becauuuse! If you were your own inner voice, who knows what advice you'd give yourself. It wouldn't be nearly as great as mine.'_Guilmon's inner voice said proudly_._

"Then what do I do?" Guilmon asked himself sadly. '_Momentai, __I'll tell you what you're not gonna do...'_

"What is it?" Guilmon waited impatiently_. 'I don't know, I'm still thinking.' _Guilmon sighed. "So much for great advice..." He paused for a slight second. "Why don't I ask Takatomon! He's smart!" _'Yea and Rika's a sweet girl' _The inner voice said sarcastically. "You're just cranky 'cuz I thought of it myself!" Guilmon said happily. _Jealous? Yea well you're the one who's talking to yourself! _

Guilmon, not being tired anymore, got up and started making his way towards the exit of his 'home'. _'And just where do you think you're going?_' The inner voice asked. "To ask Takatomon for real advice." Guilmon huffed. _'At three o' clock in the morning?'_

"Awh maaaan." Guilmon whined and laid back down. "What do I do now?" _'Wait until it's not completely dark and creepy out AND then go ask Takato. Of course, you could ask the real me and get better advice."_

"Boy, you're even more annoying than the real Terriermon." Guilmon said before he yawned. _'I take great pride in that.'_The inner voice replied. "Nighty night inner voice that sounds like Terriermon!" Guilmon said before drifting off to sleep. _'Nighty night Guilmon...'_

**Later on in the morning **

Guilmon was sitting down eating bread deciding when it would be the right time to ask Takato about his dream. Several moments passed and he decided now was the time. He got up and started heading towards the door and ss he was leaving, a purple imp-like creature wearing a red bandana and gloves stood outside his door. It was Impmon!

"Yo dum-dum, let me in so we can cause some trouble." Impmon said from the other side of the gate. "But you promised you wouldn't do that anymore." Guilmon reminded him and let him in. "Eh so I lied when I said I wouldn't. Bite me." Impmon retorted before coming in.

Just then Guilmon had an idea (surprise surprise) "Actually can you help me with something?" Guilmon asked his 'buddy'. "Alrightz so whadya want?!" he asked impatiently

"Well I had a dream abou-"His voice trailed off as he had a thought.

_**Guilmon's Inner Mind Theater**_

3...2...1...0

"Hi Impmon!" Guilmon greeted happily as he ate his speacial stash of bread. "Guess what!"

"You're finnally gonna leave me alone." The agitated imp guessed.

"Nooo! Don't be silly!" Guilmon said in a cheerful tone. "I had a dream about Renamon, and I really liked it!" Guilmon said sheepishly. "She said I was cute..."

Impmon stared at Guilmon for a few seconds, then it turned into a glare, then before you know it a dark aura was coming from him. "WHAT DA HELL?!?!" Impmon yelled angrily and started shooting fireballs at Guilmon until he burnt to a crisp.

**End of theater**

"HELLO?! Anyone there?!"Impmon asked impatiently, waving his hand in front of Guilmon. "What was da dream about? It better not be the one about the giant rubber duck attacking!"

Guilmon was still in shock from his train(wreck) of thought, but was brought back t oreality by Impmon. He shook his head quickly and replied to the impatient imp. "In my defense that was a pretty scary dream!"

"Yea, yea i was soooo scared when you told me." He mocked him "Now tell me pineapple head!I gotta get going and see my fox-face."

"Oh...Renamon." He said to himself. "Um…it was about…giant…chickens…invading…Burger King…?" he improvised.

"Giant chickens invading burger king? What da heck didja eat last night?!" he yelled, losing all his patience

"Umm…bread…"

"Bread? BREAD?! Jesus! No wonder you're so damn chubby! And no wonder you get all these damn dreams!" Impmon yelled, he wanted to smack guilmon for making him listen to his dream. He then finally calmed down. "Ugh I'm leaving. See ya later birdbrain." He said as he was leaving the hideout.

"But I'm a dinosaur!" Guilmon yelled

"Whatever" Impmon said as he slowly walked away.

(Now what?) "Oh right I gotta ask Takato!" As guilmon started to leave, the inner voice came back to taunt him. _'You sure you wanna do that?'_Guilmon stopped in his tracks to talk back to the voice. "B-but I need advice from Takatomon." He whined. "And I ran out of bread, I don't like when I run out of bread cuz then I get hungry and then I sta-" The inner voice interrupted him before he could finish. _'Alright I get it! You need your daily overdose of fat to function. Anyway, here's what might happen if you tell him, and let me show you a **real** inner mind theater.'_

_**Inner Voice's (Terriermon's) Inner Mind theater**_

3...2...1...0

Takatomooon!" Guilmon called out happily as he ran to his tamer. "Can we play now?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face. Takato looked abck at him and luaghed. "'Course we can, boy! But first, is there anything you wanna tell me?"

"Hmmm." Guilmon started thinking about it. "Well..." He was then interrupted by Takato. "I knew it! You ate all the extra bread at home again huh?" Takato guessed.

"Oh, but I was talking about something else, but I really did eat all the bread too." Guilmon blurted out.

"Can you tell me?" Takato ordered, though it did sound omre like a question, since..well he's not good at demanding. "And I'll give you your breeeead." He practically sang.

"I had a dream about about Renamon and w-"

"You mean to tell me you had a dream about Renamon? Out of all the girl digimon out there to dream about, it just HAD to be **her?**She's probably the meanest digimon there is out there! And don't get me started on her over moody tamer!" Takato ranted.

**End of theater.**

Guilmon snapped back into reality. "Oh I wouldn't want that to happen." He gasped. "What if he got so mad that he…he... " _Would take away your daily overdose of bread.' _The inner voice finsished for him.

Guilmon screamed in fear. "I can't let that happen!' He grabbed a piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth. "Now what do I do, inner voice?'

_Ask someone else, someone who's smart, cute, provides comedic relief when needed.... _"Who's that?" Guilmon asked all confused. No one fit the description. _Terriermon, duuuh!_ _Who else?'_

_"_Did my real inner voice get switched with Terriermon's or something?" _'Hey buddy, I'm just a part of your, reeeeally weird imagination, and my advice is to ask the second person you trust after Takato._

"Ohhh, like Terriermon?" Guilmon guessed. _'Oh now you say Terriermon!'_ The inner voice said sarcastically. _'And if he's the mon you trust, then ask away! You won't regreeeet iiiit.'_ The inner voice chimed.

"Awh, why do I get the feeling I will?" _Feeling schmeeling! Just go ask!'_The inner voice demanded. "Okay, okay, I will!" And with that, the red digimon ran off into the park in search for the answer to his dilema.

* * *

Sooooo! What'd you think of the re-write? Liked, loved it, whatver? Just tell me in the revieww :D I'm re-wrting most of my chapters because, I hate it soo muchhh. Characterization is just awfuuuul!


	2. Terriermon's Plan!

I think If I did a word count, 'bread' alone was probably used more than 70 times in the last chapter. 0.o

Guilmon: Yay bread!

Terriermon: I don't think that's a good thing.

Guilmon:Well anytime the word 'bread' is used, it's always a good thing!

Me: Oh really? ahem, Guilmon died because he choked while eating **bread.** Is that a good thing?

Guilmon: ...shut up!

Me: On with the story!

**Chapter 2 : Terriermon's Plan!**

After hours of the annoying _(hey!)_ inner voice pushing him to seek advice, Guilmon was walking around the park looking for a certain digimon with big ears. "If anyone can help me, it's good 'ol Terriermon!" he said to himself. "or maybe my inner voice is just making me think that way..." Guilmon kept looking until he finally found who he was looking for. "Terriermooooon!" He yelled.

Over on the other side of Guilmon was a rabbit-type digimon with big ears and a horn placed on his head. "Moumantaiiiiiii!" Terriermon yelled back as he made his way over to his digi-buddy. "Shouldn't you be in your hideout?"

(That's the last place I want to be right now.) Guilmon shuddered thinking about all that happened and quickly answered his friend. "I need to talk to you. Wait, where's Henry?" He asked

"Oh he went out grocery shopping with his parents." Terriermon giggled. "He still has to help mommy and daddy with everything." He joked.

Guilmon laughed. "Hey Terriermon, can you help me with something?" He asked seriously.

Terriormon, never seeing Guilmon look so serious before, knew it had to be important. "What is it? Bread shortage?"

"Well I…" and Guilmon told everything to Terriormon and didn't leave anything out.

"Wow I don't know what to say…" Terriormon was shocked. "Wait, I'm your inner voice?"

"Anything but moumantai please." Guilmon sighed. "And don't mention him again!"

Terriermon ignored his last comment and went on to say ."Fiiiiine, Hmm, well there are 2 reasons as to why you had this dream. One, you probably had some bad bread before going to sleep…"

Guilmon had a flashback of him eating more than a dozen breads before sleeping. He giggled just thinking about all that bread. "Teehee."

"OR! You have a tiny crush on her and that's why you dreamt about her…" Several seconds passed before they both started laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAAAAA! ME? Have a crush on _**her**_?" Guilmon said still laughing.

"I know right? She thinks you're a total moron!" Terriormon said laughing harder. He couldn't hold in his laughter and ended up falling on the ground and continued laughing.

"HEY!" Guilmon clenched his fist about to punch Terriormon.

"Well it's true. She told me herself." He said as he got up from the ground.

"Sh-She did?" Guilmon asked, sounding very hurt.

"Well...yea, but don't let it get to you bud. She's as stiff as an ironing board!" Terriormon tried to comfort Guilmon.

"You're right" Guilmon said, but didn't mean it.

"Why do you care what she says anyway? It's not like you DO have a crush on her…right?"

"No I don't but uh…" ("I can't believe she thinks I'm stupid.")

"Yes you doooo." Terriormon mocked.

"What? Chh...No. I mean… nahhh. Psh…nooo"

"Uh-huh" Terriomon said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I admit! I have a teensy weensy little crush on her." He said covering his face and started blushing.

"Wow, so you think she's all that?" He asked

"All what?"

"You don't know what that means?" Guilmon just stared blankly at Terriormon. "You think she's hot! That's what it means!" Terriormon jumped and smacked Guilmon on the head.

"Really, but I've never seen her on fire…"

He sighed out of frustration then said, "No wonder she thinks you're a total moron…"

"HEY!" Guilmon yelled, and then opened his mouth to use his 'pyro sphere'" attack.

"Whoa there!" Terriormon closed Guilmon's mouth. "If you promise not to barbeque me, I'll try to think of a way to get Renamon to go out on a date with you."

"Why would I want that?

Terriormon jumped on Guilmon's head then said. "Because you like her."

"But what about Impmon? He would kill me if he found out." He looked up at Terriermon.

"Well then he won't have to know now, will he?" He chuckled.

Guilmon thought about it. "Yes?"

"NO! No he doesn't have to know!" He yelled as he jumped off of Guilmon's head.

"Oh okey dokey. Guilmon nodded his head up and down.

"Alright I have an idea! Since she thinks a squirrel is smarter than you, I'll have to make you smarter! So whadya think of that?

Several seconds passed, but there was no response. "Guilmon? Hellooo?" Terriormon turned around and saw that Guilmon was chasing a plastic bag that was floating around. "I'm gonna need A LOT of help. Terriormon said, slapping his forehead. He ran up to Guilmon and grabbed, well tried to since he's so short compared to Guilmon. "C'mon let's go." he said.

"Where are we going?" Guilmon asked.

"I'm gonna help you become smarter for Renamon. DUH!" He said with excitement in his voice.

"How are you gonna do that and will there be bread involved."

"Oh you'll see, and get your mind out of the bread!"

"But I'm hungry." Guilmon whined.

"You wouldn't wanna be any fatter than you already are" Terriermon said as he poked Guilmon's belly.

"I'm not fat, I'm just very muscular."

"Yea right, looks like the muscle had a fight with the fat and it lost."

"Let's just focus on makingme smarter!" Guilmon said and and they were off.

* * *

Where are they going? And what's Terriermon's plan? Find out on the next chapter :) So what did you guys think?

Guilmon- It was good hehe, but I wasn't done chasing the plastic bag. :pout:

Me- Awww, you're so cute! -cuddle-

Guilmon- Heeeeeelp! She's killing me!

Terriermon- Sorry I'm not helping because you said I had big ears! Hmph!

Me- -still hugging Guilmon- All you readers can help by leaving a review! Then I'll let him go.

Guilmon- For the love of me please do it! I don't know how much longer i'll last!


	3. The Bet

**The Bet**

Renamon stoop on top of the roof at Rika's house and was gazing into the stars. It was a beautiful sight to see and she was so focused on it she didnt even realize Impmon was right behind her.

"Hiya toots." Impmon said from behind as he placed (tried to at least) his hand on her shoulder.

She didn't know it was him so she accidentally flipped him over, slamming him onto the ground. She gasped and went over to him "Oops, you surprised me, c-can you breathe?" she asked.

He was motionless, but alive. His facial expression looked so funny to her she couldn't help but laugh.

I'm o-ok" He said getting up. "Uh I meant ta surprise ya! Yea I wanted ta see if ya could do that to your enemies." He tried to cover the fact that he was embarrassed that she did that.

"Impmon, you don't have to be ashamed. Just face it, I'm stronger than you" she said while smirking.

"Heh, yea right. I'm da strongest digimon there iz! And don't youz forget it babe!" He said getting agitated.

She changed the subject to calm him down. "Why are you here?" she bent down so she could be almost the same height as him.

"I just wanted to see you, can't I do that? We ARE dating after all."

"Yes I know" She said, getting up.

"Anyway, are ya busy tonight? I wanna spend some time with you." He nudged her and winked. "We can scare the crap outta all the couples at the park. Just like we did when we first started dating."

"I'm sorry, but I can't" She sounded sad. "You know how Rika is. She's still making me train an-"

"Aww c'mon toots. Ditch the bitch so we can have some fun."

She was offended when he called Rika that. "I can't. She needs me, and don't call her that."

"Fine, whatever. Call me when you decide to stop being so loyal to Ms. I-hate-the-world." He said grouchily and walked away. ("Can you believe her, she rather be with miss bitch instead of me.") He looked back and saw her staring at him. ("Dammit, she's making me feel bad") He then went back up to her and apologized "I'm sorry foxy, you know how I get."

"I know, but I can't defy what Rika says."

"Well she can't keep you training forever can she? I mean what about anniversaries and all that crap?"

"You remembered our anniversary?"

("Oh shit! I didn't think I'd be right. Better play it off")"Of course I did, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He said nervously.

"Oh really?" Said asked, not believing him. "What about the other times you forgot our anniversary?" She crossed her arms.

_Flashback_

_"Impmon, you know what today is right?" Renamon asked happily._

_"Of course I do! It's half off meals at Sushi Boy!" He replied as he picked up a coupon off the ground. "See?" as he showed her the coupon._

_She had a agitated look on her face. "You forgot!?" _

_"Why I don't know what you iz talking about."_

_"Anniversary." She said irritably._

_"Anniversary?"_

_After hearing that she picked him up and tossed him into a trash can._

_end Flashback_

"Ok but in my defense, I didn't even know what an anniversary was da first time."

"What about the other time?"

_Another Flashback_

_"Impmon, I got you something" Renamon said as she gave him a box with pretty wrapping._

_"Oh thanks fox-face! It's not even my digibirthday either!" He opened the box and it was filled with candy. "thanks! Is today Impmon day?"_

_"..." Her face was getting red. "You forgot?!"_

_"What? Was I supposed to get you something?"_

_After hearing that she grabbed the candy and left._

_"What did I do now?!"_

_End Flashback_

"That was then, dis is now." He snapped.

"Look, I'll think of a way to get a break from Rika. Can you wait until then?" She asked him, stroking his head.

"Yesss ma'am! Just call me when you can." He grinned widely then left.

She smiled then realized how hard it would be to get Rika to give her a break from training. ("How the hell am I gonna get her to stop training me?")

**At Rika's House**

"Renamon?" Rika called.

Renamon appeared in front of her as soon as she called. "Yes Rika?"

"You know what today is right?" she said while watching TV

"Of course. How could I forget? It's time for our monthly bet" She sat down next to Rika.

"Right, so I believe it's my turn this month" she said as she was flipping through the channels. "Ugh there's nothing good on." She mumbled.

"What I thought it was my turn?"

"No, it was your turn last month, remember the bet you made with me?" she said grouchily

Renamon chuckled. "Of course I remember, I just wanted to see if you did. You had to go on a date with Takato AND Henry, and if you did I would do extra training for a week. I'm surprised you actually did it."

"Yea so am I. It was completely stupid of me to agree. Gogglehead wouldn't shut up the whole time. So I had to tune him out with my music. You know, I still haven't forgiven you for making me do that."

"I know" She started to laugh "But it was funny. I guess it's your turn to make me do something stupid now huh?"

Rika smiled "Yep." ("Let's see what is something Renamon would never want to do in a hundred years?")

"Rika?" Renamon asked while waving her hand in front of Rika.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." She said ("I got it!) She chuckled then said "I bet you, you can't make it through one date with...Gogglehead's digimon." She started cracking up.

"What?! You mean GUILMON?!"

"Who else?"

"No! No! NO! NOOO! That's not fair!" She whined.

"Hey, you think I liked going out with Gogglehead AND Henry? Just be glad I'm not making you go on a date with his digimon either."

"I'd rather take my chances with the bunny" She mumbled under her breath. "what do I get out of it?"

"Hmm, I know. No training…for a month."

Renamon thought about it ("If I don't have training, I can spend time with Impmon. Sure I'll have to sacrifice myself, but it'll be worth it.") "Make it 2 and we have a deal"

"Fine" she said, then turned off the TV. "When are you gonna do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go on the date"

"Give me a couple of days. I need to 'charm' him before I do."

"You sure that's not an excuse to spend more time with him?"

"No!" she yelled.

"Alright Alright, whatever you say." She said, then left to go to sleep "Goodnight Renamon, have fun with Guilmon" she teased

"Goodnight, think of Takato and Henry tonight" she teased back.

"Rika slammed the door.

("now I'll have to find that dinosaur and date him for a day. Impmon here I come.) and Renamon disappeared.


	4. Helping Guilmon

**Chapter 4: Helping Guilmon**

Terriormon took Guilmon to Henry's house to think of a way to help Guilmon get smarter. Henry was out with his family, so they were alone.

"Alright Guilmon, I'm gonna help you get smarter for Renamon!" Terriormon said with excitement. "Now where are my skittles?"

"But you never asked for skittles."

"Love isn't free, NOW GIVE ME MY SKITTLES!" He ordered.

Guilmon growled at him. "I don't think you want of the taste of the rainbow right now." He snarled, making sure all his teeth were visible.

Terriermon gulped. "Alright! Alright! I'll help you for free."

"How are ya gonna do that?" Guilmon asked, looking around.

"Well…uh I didn't think of that yet" Terriormon admitted, "Hey, maybe you can watch some smart shows on TV?" He suggested. "Whadya think of that?"

"Okey dokey. Where's the remote control? Guilmon said.

"Uh I dunno." Terriormon started looking for it. "Help me out would ya?"

"Ok ok" Guilmon started looking too, but he got hingry and made his way to the kitchen to get some bread (obviously!) "Found it! It was in the fridge."

"Why was it there?" he asked, giving Guilmon a weird look.

"How am I supposed to know, _**you're **_the one who lives here."

"Suzie probably put it in there" He shrugged.

"Hehe maybe it's for a game she's gonna play…and you're gonna have to play with her" Guilmon teased then started laughing.

Terriormon was horrified just thinking of it then screamed "Nooooo! Oh god noooo!" he started runnig around the house in fear,

"Heheheh. Alright so can we start already? I wanna be smarter already." he picked him up and put him on the couch.

"Alright, pass me the remote." He put his hand out to reach the remote

"Here." He gave the remote to Terriormon

"Thank you" he grabbed it. "Let's see what's on. Looney Tunes… No. Chicken Run…No. Sesame Street…BIG FAT NO! Guilmon, these are all baby shows."

"Can we watch Chicken Run?" Guilmon asked, while trying to reach for the remote.

"No! We're trying to watch smart, **educational** shows." He said, trying to keep the remote away from Guilmon.

"C'mon, I wanna watch the chickens!" Guilmon got his hands on the remote, but Terriormon wasn't letting go

"Let go" Terriormon yelled, trying not to let go

"No, you let go!" He struggled to get the remote. They were both fighting over the remote, not knowing they were flipping through the channels. Then suddenly a commercial came on that caught their attention.

"Girls Gone Wild! Call now to get 2 for the price of 1!"

"Hey what's this?" Guilmon asked

"I don't know. Maybe it's about girls attacking people because they're mad. Something Rika or Renamon would do if they were mad." Terriormon was way off.

"Ok then let's watch" Guilmon suggested. Not knowing what was about to show.

Meanwhile…

**At Rika's House**

Renamon was in the room of Rika's mom as looked at herself in the mirror. It was probably the only place in the house that had a full lenght mirror and had the biggest tv too. ("I need to look good if I want that dinosaur's attention.") Just then Rika came in the room.

"Why are you grooming yourself, if you hate dino-boy so much?" she pointed at the mirror Renamon was standing in front of.

"I don't hate him, I just can't stand him." She explained. "Besides wouldn't you want to look good on a date?"

"No. I wouldn't care. If the chump really liked me, he wouldn't care how I looked like." She said, grabbing the remote and turned on the TV "Wait a minute; I've never even seen you groom yourself when you went out with Impmon. Why do this for Guilmon?" she asked while flipping through channels "I hate it when all the baby shows are on." She mumbled.

Renamon knew she was right, but tried to make it seem like she wasn't "Well...um." She couldn't think of anything to say

"Just as I thought. I bet you, you're gonna fall in love with him." She nudged Renamon.

"Oh yea, well I bet you're gonna fall in love with Takato or Henry. Maybe even BOTH" She teased.

Rika had a shocked expression on her face then gave Renamon a light slap behind her head "Don't even joke about that"

Renamon smirked then said "Same with you." And she continued to groom herself. Rika just kept flipping the channels to see if there was anything to watch. "Guess I'm watching Chicken Run" Rika sighed.

**At Henry's House**

"Guilmon?" Terriermon stared blankly at the TV, traumatized.

"Yea?" he looked the same way Terriermon did.

"I don't think I'll be able to look at Suzie or Rika the same way EVER again." His eyes and mouth were wide open from shock.

"Me either" He covered his eyes even though there was nothing to hide from. "Change the channel please." Guilmon looked at Terriormon and saw that he was stiff. "Fine I'll do it" he grabbed the remote and changed the channel to Chicken Run "Teehee. Chickens" he giggled.

Terriormon finally snapped out of it and grabbed the remote from Guilmon "Gimme that! We still gotta make you smarter." And he flipped through the channels.

"Coming up next on the Discovery Channel: The Life of a Fox!" It came from the TV.

"Hey the Discovery Channel!" Terriermon exclaimed. "Henry said that's the best channel for education." He grinned and turned to Guilmon. "We'll watch this show, and besides, it's about foxes, and Renamon is a fox." He pointed out

"Gee, like I didn't know." Guilmon said sarcastically . The show was starting and they just watched silently. A couple of times one of them would make a remark about what they saw, but one part caught their attention.

"When it's time to mate, the foxes will..." The narrator was describing their mating rituals and showed a visual which once again had Terriermon and Guilmon traumatized

"AHHHHHHHHH" they screamed. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Guilmon yelled. "That was gross." He shuddered

"What the heck is wrong with them?!" Terriermon exclaimed. His right eye started twicthing.

"What's wrong?"

"I just had another picture in my head."

"Of what?"

"That entire scene, but with...you...and Renamon." He started slapping his head to get it out of him. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" he yelled to himself.

Guilmon patted his back. "There, there buddy. It'll go away." He then sighed."This is hopeless." He put his head down. "Even if I was smarter, she wouldn't notice me when she has Impmon. He's a troublemaker, a bad boy, a Fonzie!" he said hopelessly, burying his face in a pillow

"What's a Fonzie?" Terriormon asked, looking at the TV

He took his face out of the pillow and said."I don't know. Takato told me that's it's from a show. The guy was so smooth and mischievous that all the girls loved him."

They were both quiet for a couple seconds until they thought of something "Wait a minute." They both said. "That's it!" they eagerly shouted.

* * *

What exactly are they planning? Will it get Renamon's attention? Read the next chapter to find out

Guilmon - You're not gonna make me do something stupid are you?

Me - You'll see. Now do something cute so people can review.

Guilmon - Whadya want me to do? Sing the 'Guilmon Bread' song?

Me - Well, I was thinking you just say please review, but that's even better!

Guilmon -ohhh man. -sighs- fine. -sings- Guilmon bread! Guilmon bread! I have a loaf shaped like my head!

Me - So cuuuuuute! Ok people, if his song doesnt get you to review, I don't know what will o.0 Please leave review


	5. Eyyyyy

Sorry for not updating in a while, but i wished i would have gotten more reviews D: Throw me a bone here haha xD just kidding. Anyway, on with the story.

Just a little note, it was ok for the digimon to be out in public since almost everyone knew who they were and weren't afraid of them. There have also been other tamers coming to Japan with their digimon.

* * *

Chapter 5

Guilmon and Terriermon were in Henry's room. They've been watching TV for 2 hours, hoping that Guilmon can learn to be like Fonzie.

"Alright Guilmon, let's see you do the Fonzie"

"Eyyyyy!" Guilmon said sticking his thumbs (or claws in this case) out and shaking them.

Terriermon sighed. "You're doing it all wrong!" He yelled. "It's like THIS! Eyyyyy!" doing the same thing Guilmon did, but much better.

"Oh it's no use" Guilmon said hopelessly. "We've been watching this Fonzie guy on TV for 2 hours already and I still can't get it right."

"Well that's 'cuz you gotta put some attitude into it!" He said in a frustrated tone. "Hey I got it! I'll be right back. Stay here and keep practicing your Fonzie!" He ordered then left the room.

"Alright, sheesh" Guilmon said while still practicing the "Fonzie". ("Alright so I just do this.") He stuck his claws out and shook them. "Eyyy. Wait, it needs attitude" He said to himself. "EYYYYY."

"I'm baaaaack." Terriermon said with a huge grin on his face. Hiding something behind his back."

"Took you long enough. Where did you go?" He asked, trying to look behind Terriermon's hands.

"Ta-da! It's Henry's leather jacket! I found it in his closet." He started waving the jacket around. "Just like the one Fonzie wears." He grinned widely, feeling accomplished. "Put it on! Maybe that'll help you get into character." He threw the jacket towards Guilmon.

Guilmon grabbed it and stared at its size. "Uh Terriermon. One problem. I don't think it's gonna fit me."

"Whadya mean?" he asked. Staring at the jacket."One size fits all" he read from the tag. "See that? Of course it'll fit."

"Uhhhh.." Guilmon hesitated, still staring at the jacket.

"C'mon!" Terriermon yelled, trying to put the jacket on Guilmon.

"No!" he said, trying to get the jacket away from him. They were both pulling the jacket until it ripped in half. They stood there staring at it until they heardthe door open.

"Terriemon?" It was Henry. He came into the room and next to him was Takato.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked. "what are you DOING?" he stared at the jacket. both Guilmon and Terriermon were still holding the jacket.

"Um..." Terriermon started. "we have a simple explanation for what's going on." he tried to think of something else to say. "You see me and Guilmon here were just trying to make a few adjustments to your jacket and h-"

"I wanted to impress Renamon!" Guilmon said, covering his face. Afraid of what Takato would do.

Henry and Takato just stared blankly at Guilmon then started laughing their asses off. "HAHAHA RENAMON?!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Henry laughed.

"YEA BOY, HAHAHAHA. SHE WOULDNT NOTICE YOU IF YOU HAD A BOMB IN YOUR HAND." Takato fell on the floor and started laughing more. "Ohh that was a good laugh." he said while getting up. "Do what you want, but she wouldnt notice you, she has Impmon. Face it, he's her type and you're not.It's a waste of time. What could have possibly possesed you to have feelings for her?"

Guilmon had a sad look on his face. Almost like he was going to cry. "It's n-not funny! At least Terriormon t-t-tried to help me!" he started crying. "I-i thought you were my f-friend." he started crying even more " I c-can't h-help it if I think she's c-c-cute, but s-she hates me and i j-just want her to l-like me" at this point it was hard to make out what he was saying.

"Moumantai, Guilmon." He turned to Takato. "I wouldn't have said that If I were you. You should have faith in your digimon." He then left and headed towards the kitchen to get some bread for Guilmon.Then he looked back and said. "A good tamer shouldn't put their own partner down, it might make them hate you."

"Terriermon!" Henry yelled. "Don't say things like that, and he went after him.

Takato felt bad for making him cry. The only time he saw him cry was when he turned into Growlmon and thought that Takato was afraid of him. It hurt him to see him cry again. "I'm sorry boy. I didnt mean it. Calm down please" then Takato started crying too.

Guilmon calmed down a little. "Why are you crying Takatomon?" he sniffled.

"I'm crying because you're crying."

Guilmon cried harder now. "Now you're making me cry more because you're crying."

"But that's making me cry more"

"Well that's making me cry more too."

"Tell you what, if you stop crying then i'll stop crying" he sniffled and stuck his hand out to Guilmon.

"Deal" he said still crying a little, reaching Takato's hand and shaking it. They both stopped crying and then Henry and Terriormon came into the room.

"Sorry to break your cry fest,but here's your bread Guilmon." Terriermon said, handing the bread to Guilmon. "There's peanut butter filing on the insiiiide" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Gimme!" Guilmon snatched the bread and ate it. "I guess this means i'll have to stop trying to win Renamon over huh?" He said sadly.

"No! Don't say that!" Takato protested. "This is the first time i've ever seen you work for something that isn't bread. So...i'll..." he hesitated. "Well i'll help you."

Guilmon had a happy look on his face. "really?!" Oh thank you! Thank you! Thaaank you!" he said hugging Takato.

Takato laughed. "Calm Down boy haha." he hugged him back.

Terriermon and Henry were looking at the bread he was eating. "Lemme have some of that bread Guilmon" Terriermon said."To make up for not giving me my skittles."

"Oh let's see."He looked at the bread. "Uh nope i don't have any bunny bread" He said sarcastcally.

"Like you need all that bread fatmon!" He yelled

"Calm down, I'll go get some more for the both of you." Henry said. He went to the kitchen and got some more bread. He gave it to them and even some for himself.

"Hey Henry, got any ideas?" Takato asked looking at Henry.

Henry and Teriermon were stuffing their face with bread. "what?" he put the bread down. "Oh yea i think i got one." He looked aroud the room. "Austin Powers" he chuckled.

(A/N: in this story they watch movies from the US even tough they live in Japan.)

"Do you think he's ready for that?" Takato asked, looking at Guilmon. "I mean he's never seen that movie before."

"Huh?" Terriermon and Guilmon asked looking puzzled. "Who's that?" they both asked.

"Should we tell them?" Henry asked. Grabbing the remote and turning the T.V on.

"I dunno. I don't think theyre ready. Besides, if Guilmon were to pull it off, Renamon could kill him."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Guilmon yelled. "I just want her to like me, not beat the bread outta me."

You mean 'crap' don't you?" Asked Terriermon. Giving him a weird look.

"No I mean bread. She could beat the bread OUT OF me." He responded.

Terriermon sighed. "Why'd I ask?" he went over to Henry's bed and layed down. "C'mon guys, who's this 'Austin Powers' guy? Is he like Fonzie?"

Ohh you could say that" Henry said. "He gets girls, just in a _different _way" he chuckled. "Takato put the movie in" and Takato got up and grabbed the video then out it in the DVD player.

"w-well HOW diffrent?" Guilmon asked somewhat scared.

"Let's just watch the movie okay?" Henry said as he played the DVD.

...Meanwhile at the park...

"Ey toots where are ya?" Impmon said as he searched around. "Youz told me ta meet cha right here. Now come out already" I missed out on lunch." He said as he took a ite out of a hot dog he stole from a little kid. Renamon then appeared out of nowhere and surprised him. He jumped in fear and dropped his hot dog. "Argh i hate it when you do that." He said as he tried to pick up the hot dog. "Three second rule haha" he chuckled.He picked it up and put it back in his mouth. "So what do ya wanna tell me" he said as he chewed his food.

She looked at his mouth in disgust. "Ugh that's gross." she closed his mouth and continued. "Anyway, i found a way for us to spend more time together." She smiled.

"You're gonna kill little Ms.Bitch?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"No." She said somewhat upset.

"You're gonna let me kill her?"

"No!" There's no damn killing involved!." She yelled. "Well just a little."

So who's gonna get killed?" he asked, tapping his foot out of impatience.

"I am." she whispered.

"What!? Babe you don't gotta do this!"

What?" She looked confused. Then she realized what she said. "Oh no no no! Not like that. I mean i'll feel like i'm being killed on the inside, but it'll be worth it. 2 motnhs of freedom." She smiled.

"2 months!?" He smiled too. "babe that's great! but what do ya gotta do?" he asked.

"I'll keep that to myself" she whispered in his ear. "Just give me 4 days and i'll be free for 2 months!" then she dissappeared.

...At Henry's House...

"Woooow" Guilmon said. "I haven't seen anyone that hairy since Leomon."

"I think this guy was hairier" Terriermon said while laughing so hard. "So we have to give Guilmon a lot of hair ...or um fur to make Renamon like him?"

"It's not that." Takato said. "We gotta work on his 'mojo', but i'm not sure if he can do it."

"what's mojo? is it something you eat?" Guilmon aksed with a curious face.

Henry laughed. "haha no man, it's...well it's hard to explain, but we'll help you with that."

"Do we have to give him weird teeth too?" Terriermon aksed. "That would be gross so i hope not."

Takato laughed. "haha no we just...huh i really don't know."

"Let's go to the park guys" Henry suggested. "We can start there."

"OK!" Everyone said, and they were off.

... At the park...

"Sooo... What are we gonna do?" Terriermon aksed.

"Yea what are we going to do?" Takato asked too.

"You'll see." Henry said. "Guilmon?"

"Yesssss?"

" I want you to pretend Terriermon is Renamon an-"

"I don't wanna be Renamon! She's too uptight!" Terriermon crossed his arms. "I wanna be Terriermon."

"You are Terriermon " Takato said.

"Really? Yay!" Terriermon cheered.

Henry rolled his eyes at Terriermon. "Fine, Takato, you be Renamon"

"What? Why do i have to be her?! Are you implying that i'm uptight?" He raised his eyebrow.

Henry was getting impatient. "NO I'M NOT! NOW ONE OF YOU BE RENAMON DAMMIT!" He yelled.

"Alright fineee. Sheeesh!" Takato said. "I'LL be Renamon ok?"

"Good!" Henry turned to Guilmon. "Alright here take this" and he handed Guilmon a list of phrases from the movie. "Say those to him, uh i mean her, ok?"

"Yes sir!" Guilmon said as he grabbed the note. "Ahem" he cleared his throat. "Hey baby... do you...wanna... shag now... or later...yea" he said as he read very slowly. "what does shag mean?" He tilted his head in confusion.

Takato couldn't hold it in and started bursting out laughing. "Henry!' he kept laughing. "He's gonna get his ass whooped for sure if he says that to her. he continued laughing.

"Or! if he said it the way Austin did, it would come out better and she wouldn't mind." Henry said. "Guilmon do it again, but with more attitude alright?"

"Gotcha!" Guilmon said with excitement.He looked at the list and repeated the next phrase. "DO I MAKE YOU RANDY BABAY!?" he looked back up at Takato. "Why would i make her Randy if her name is Renamon?"

Takato and Terriermon couldnt hold it in and started laughing their asses off. "This is never gonna work" Takato said. "We should think of something else."

"You might wanna hold that thought" Henry said. "Look who's coming." He pointed towards Renamon.

Guilmon squeeled. "Ahh what's she doing here?" he looked around. "Do Ilook ok?!" Is my hair ok?" he rubbed his head.

"You don't have any hair" Terriermon said rubbing his forehead in embarrasment.

"Oh ok good" Guilmon smiled. "What do i say?!" Guilmon asked nervously.

"Well for your sake i wouldn't say ANYTHING" Terriermon responded.

"Hey!" Guilmon yelled. "I'm serious" He whined. "What do I...wow she looks pretty." he looked at her with big eyes.

"Uh Guilmon she's getting closer ya know?" Terriermon reminded him.

"Oh yea" Guilmon shook his head and snapped out of it. His heart was beating so fast and he was so nervous he stopped breathing for a minute.

"BREATHE!" Terriermon reminded Guilmon as he slapped him with one of hie ears.

After recieving the slap, Guilmon let out a breath. "Thanks, I needed that." He said as he was looking at Terriermon.

Renamon came up to Guilmon. She winked at him and and said. "Guilmon?" she pet his head."Can I talk to you?" she said in a sultry voice.

Guilmon just stood there looking at her. As if he was in some sort of trance.

"Guilmon?" She asked.

"What?" he snapped out of it. "Oh yea sure." He looked at Takato who was giving him a thumbs up. Then he looked at Terriermon who made gestures he couldn't understand. He then looked at henry who made a gesture that he should smile, and that's what he did. He smiled at her.

Terriermon made his way up to them and tugged on her tail. "Hi Renamon!" .

She looked down at him and just gave a small smile. "Hello." She grabbed her tail so he could let go. Then he went back to Henry and Takato. She stared at Guilmon for a moment. ("He has a nice smile. Once you get past his sharp teeth.") She laughed nervously and took his claw. "Let's go somewhere private." They walked hand in hand towards another part of the park.

"Yes, yes I touched Renamon!" Terriermon yelled. "Who wants to touch me?" There was no response. "I said I touched RENAMON! NOW WHO WANTS TO TOUCH ME?!" After hearing that statement a whole bunch of male digimon came out and went to Terriermon and started touching his hand. "Oooooh" A Tentomon (different one) said. "Renamoooooon." A Gotsumon said.

Henry and Takato sweatdropped seeing that. "Wow..." They both said in unison.

* * *

Where are they going? Find out on the next chapter :D  
By the way, that last bit with Terriermon, I got it from the South Park Movie and i just HAD to put it in there xD


	6. No Title Yet

Sorry for the delay. It's summer and I've been working out like crazy to shed some pounds aha. No results yet -.-

Guilmon: Well if you stopped eating so much bread then maybe you wouldn't have to lose the weight in the first place

Me: Look who's talking 0.e

Guilmon: good point :x

Anyway here's the rest of Chapter 6 :D I think i paragraphed the story wrong 0.o  
**I'M SORRY IF I DID! D:  
**I couldn't think of a name for a chapter Dx so if you have any suggestions i'd be happy to take them :D

* * *

"Where are we going?" Guilmon asked as he smiled at Renamon. She didn't respond so he decided to give her a compliment."You look really pretty today." he said shyly.

She stopped walking for a moment. "Uh thank you." she said very softly.("You know he's not half bad.) she shook her head to shake off what she was feeling. ("What the hell?") She looked over at him and noticed he was looking a liiiiitle too happy that they were holding paws and she let go.

Guilmon frowned as she let go. "What's the matter?"

She looked away from him. "Nothing uh." She turned to face him "I don't know how to say this."

"Oh you just go" He looked around. "Thiiiiiiiss" he said slowly misunderstanding what she had said.

("Tell me he was kidding.") She stared at him. "What was that?"

"uh-oh." He said softly then shook his head. "Just kidding!" he yelled, trying to make it seem like he wasn't a complete idiot. "Hahaha i just wanted to make you laugh." He said nervously.

She forced a laugh. "Um why don't we go over there." She pointed to a secluded area of the park. "I want to talk to you"

He stared at her for a while then he snapped out of it. "Oh OK sure. What do you want to talk about?" he said happily.

"Um about our...friendship." she said uncomfortably. ("Don't tell me i'm getting the butterflies.") She put her hand on her stomach.

Guilmon looked at her and saw she was uncomfortable. "Are you OK?" He put his paw on hers. "You don't look so good"

She slapped his paw. "I'm fine" she growled. "Let's just go over there." And she walked towards the isolated area of the park.

He took a step back. Surprised at what she did just now. "Oh ok." he said nervously as he followed her.

**Meanwhile back with Takato and friends**

"10 bucks says she's gonna beat him up." Terriermon betted towards Henry.

"Aw c'mon...i say she's gonna beat him up too." Henry said. "Hey Takato, wanna be part of the bet too? He asked.

"No! Don't you guys have ANY faith in Guilmon?!" Takato yelled. Several seconds passed before Terriermon and Henry started laughing their butt's off. "Guess not" Takato said disappointed that they didn't believe in Guilmon. "I know you can get her boy." He said to himself. "I just hope you don't get beat up" He said shaking his head.

"Hey Takato, you think they're having a good talk?" Henry asked.

"I hope so." he looked at the spot they were heading towards. "He looked so happy. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before. Well except for that time when i gave him bread for the first time, but that was about it. I really hope everything works out."

"Even though...?" Henry said, expecting an answer.

Takato sighed. "Even though I'm not too happy that he happened to like Renamon. I just wasn't expecting it. I mean it's RENAMON. They have NOTHING in common. What does he see in her?" He turned to Terriermon. "Hey Terriermon, i thought digimon couldn't date?"

Terriermon was chasing a butterfly but ended up tripping on one of his ears. "Stupid ears." He muttered to himself. "Oh what was that?" He turned to Takato. "Well we ARE allowed to date, but most digimon don't do it. It's kinda weird." He turned around and started chasing the butterfly again. "But it's his choice if he wants to try to impress Renamon." He yelled across the field

"Ah" Takato sighed. "But uh what if they wanted to well uh-" he started turning red. "What if they wanted to you know? Make babies?" He turned ever redder when he said that. Terriermon stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened when he heard that question. "Well gee how am i supposed to know?! I'm just data!"

"Alright sorry for asking." He laughed "I don't have anything to worry about. Guilmon is practically a baby. I don't think he even knows the meaning of a kiss.

Henry laughed at his statement. "Yea you're right. Don't worry." Terriermon came back from chasing the butterfly. "What do you think they're doing now?" Terriermon asked.

Takato shrugged."Heh who knows? They re probably holding hands and skipping thorugh a flower field" He joked.They all started laughing.

**Back to Renamon and Guilmon**

Renamon and Guilmon were sitting down on the grass. "Listen Guilmon, I know i haven't been so nice to you before, and I want to make up for that." She said while looking around. Making sure no one was around.

"It's ok" Guilmon said with a smile. "I know it's not your fault. Fighting all those digimon must have made you cranky." He started to laugh a little.

"What did you say?" she hissed.

He laughed nervously. "Hey Relax! I was just kidding. I would never want to hurt your feelings."

"Because you're afraid I can kick your ass?" She said arrogantly.

"No, because you're my friend. and friends never hurt each other." He said in a sweet tone. "I know you hate me, but that won't stop me from liking you as my friend."

She felt hurt when he said that. "No I don't h-hate you. I uh..." She didn't know what to say.

He chuckled. "It's OK really." he smiled. "I could never hate you. Don't feel bad."

She felt worse when he said that. "I'm sorry" she said softly. "I want to make up for that. Let's start over ok?" She reached for his paw. "Friends?" she smiled.

"You bet!" He said as he reached for hers and they shook paws.

When she heard the word 'bet' she remembered what it was she had to do. She got up. "Hey what do you say we uh..."

"Get some bread?!" Guilmon suggested with excitement. "I'm starving. I didn't get to eat."

She laughed at what he said. "Is bread all you think of?"she teased."I was thinking we could just walk around and talk." She put her paw out towards him.

"Oh that sounds good too" He grabbed her paw and she helped him up. "Thanks"

"Your welcome." She smiled. As they were walking and talking they passed by a flower field. Most of the flowers were yellow, but Guilmon saw one that was different from the rest. It was pink and looked very unique. He picked it it and gave it to Renamon. "For You" he said with a smile.

"Why thank you." She took it from him and she was blushing, but she turned away from him to hide it. "Impmon never gave me a flower before" she said under her breath. She sniffed the flower and then a yellow insect came flying out of it.

"What is that?" Guilmon asked quizzically, tilting his head in confusion.

"Rika told me about these." Renamon said as she was looking at he insect flying around her. "They're called bees. I don't think it's gonna hurt us."

"YES IT IS!"Guilmon yelled. "Takato told me about them too!" He layed low trying to hide from the bee. "he said that they sting you if you move or...if you're wearing...yellow."

Renamon's eyes widened when he said that. "Y-Yellow?" She asked nervously. "I AM Yellow." she said stood still and hoped it wouldn't sting her.

"You're not afraid are you?" He teased. "You delt with enemies six times your size and you're afraid of an itty bitty bug?"

"You're...the..one..who's...hiding." She said through her teeth. The bee kept circling around her. A couple of seconds passed by until it stung her on the nose. Once it stung her she flicked the bee onto the ground. "That wasn't so bad. Didn't even hurt" she turned to face Guilmon

"Uh Renamon" He said as he pointed to her nose. "I'd hate to tell you this, but you're nose got bigger...and uglier." He said bluntly.

"What?" She puther paw on her nose to feel. "It feels fine to me." Guilmon grabbed her paw and took her to a lake that was nearby. "See?" he said. She looked and did not like what she saw.Her nose was swollen and as red as Guilmon. "OH NO!" She covered her nose. "I look like that reindeer everyone always talks about when christmas comes."

Guilmon laughed hysterically as she said that which made her turn red. "I have to go." She was about to leave when he stopped her. "No don't leave" he had a sad look on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. Please don't be mad at me" She stared at him for a while before she spoke. "I'm not mad." she said. "But I have to go. I'll see tomorrow"

"Promise?" Guilmon asked hopefully. "I promise" she said calmly. Then she disappeared.

* * *

Well I hope everyone likes my story so far and doesn't have anything against it :)

Renamon: I do. You gave me an ugly swollen nose! :Cracks knuckles:

Me: Don't hurt me! :Runs away:


	7. Confusion and a Very Swollen Nose

I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading my story so far. Hugs for everyone! :Hugs whoever is reading:

Guilmon: Do I get a hug?

Me: No :rolls eyes:

Guilmon: Why not :pout:

Me: Because I think Renamon would rather hug you instead. ;D

Guilmon: hehe Yeaaaa!

Anyway, on with thee story :D  
This chapter is mostly about Renamon and Rika.

* * *

_Confusion and a Very Swollen Nose._

Renamon went back to Rika's house. On the rooftop to be exact. ("Idiot. You're such an idiot".) She covered her nose. "Dammit the swelling hasn't gone away yet." She looked around to make sure she was alone, but she wasn't. Rika came outside and saw her on the roof. "What's with your nose?" She giggled. "Don't tell me got into a fight?" her tone became serious.

Renamon sighed. The last thing she wanted to tell her tamer was that she got stung by a bee. "No I didn't and it's nothing big." She turned the other way.

"Renamon, just tell me. I won't get mad." She reached for the ladder. "Don't make me go up there."

Renamon sighed and told her. "I got stung by a stupid bee on my nose. Guilmon said th-"

"Guilmon? So you went on the date with him?" Rika asked curiously.

"I...uh...um" Renamon didn't want to answer. She could have easily lied and said yes, but that would me she wouldn't have a reason to see him anymore. "No, not yet. I need a few days."

"So you can fall in love with him?" Rika joked.

"No." Renamon said sternly. "I can't just ask him out on a date out of the blue. He might get suspicious." she explained.

"I don't even think he knows the meaning of that word" Rika started laughing at her own joke.

"Rika, I don't think you're giving him enough credit." She said defensively. "He's not that much of an idiot." She still had the flower he gave her.She was looking at it and sniffed it.

"What's in your hand?" Rika could see she had something in her paw from where she was standing.

"It's just a...a...it's a pebble."

"A pebble?" Rika asked in disbelief. "I'm coming up there." She started climbing up the ladder.

Renamon gulped. "Uhh ok." She tried to find a place to hide the flower. She ended up stuffing it in one of her gloves.

"A little help here." Rika was struggling to get up there. Renamon helped her up and she sat down next to her. "Thanks. I never noticed how great the view was at night." Rika said as she looked at the spectacular view. "Now I know why you're always up here."

Renamon nodded. ("I think she forgot about the flower.") She smirked. "Renamon show me this 'pebble' of yours. Last time I checked pebbles weren't sniff-able." Rika commented.

("Dammit.") Renamon tried to see if there were any pebbles around, but to her dismay, she couldn't find any. "Um I threw it away. It was ugly." She lied.

Rika chuckled. "I know you're lying. I've known you for how long?" She asked.

"It's been more than three years now." Renamon answered.

"Exactly. You don't have to be afraid. Now, what was in your paw?" Rika asked again.

Renamon sighed and took out the flower from her glove. "It's a flower. Or at least it **_was_** a flower before it got squished in my glove." She frowned. "I didn't want you to laugh at it. So i hid it."

"Why would I laugh at it?" She asked. "It's ...cool" She hesitated. Rika isn't the type to say 'pretty' or 'cute' but deep down she did think the flower was pretty. "Who gave it to you?" she asked.

"Um...Impmon did." Renamon lied. She didn't want to risk getting made fun of.

Rika laughed. Like she said, she could tell when someone was lying to her. "Yea right. We both know he would burn that flower before giving it to someone."

Renamon thought about it and imagined him doing that and she laughed a little. "Yes you are right, but it's true." She lied again.

"Oh really?" Rika raised an eyebrow. It wasn't long before Renamon told her the truth, that Guilmon had given it to her. "See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Rika teased.

"I didn't want you to accuse me of falling for him." Renamon admitted.

"Well are you?" Rika asked in a serious tone."Um..of course not!" She denied. "It's that idiot's fault I got stung in the nose in the fist place!" She pointed to her very swollen and red nose.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down." Rika put Renamon's paws down. "What happened? If he did anything I'll.." She clenched her fist and started making gestures. "Well he gave me the stupid flower and then the stupid bee came out." Renamon said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Instead of trying to get rid of the bee he hid." Renamon sighed from frustration. "He's a...a...a...UGHHHHHH!!" Renamon grunted.

Rika laughed. "Just a few minutes ago, you were all Oh give him credit he's not that dumb yadda yadda yadda' and now you're calling him an idiot."She pointed out."If you can't stand him, why did you keep the flower?" Rika asked. Although she already knew the answer, she just wanted to tease Renamon.

"I...uhh...well..." Renamon didn't even know the answer herself.

"Exactly. I rest my case." Rika said.

"What? Uh no..." She denied. " Um.. It's just that...Well I rarely get presents. It was nice to get something for no reason. Even if I did get stung in the nose." She explained.

"So you don't like him?" Rika asked just to make sure.

"Of course not. I have Impmon, I don't need him." She was unsure of her answer.

"Well if you say so."Rika said while getting up. "Listen, it's getting late. I should go to sleep. I have stupid finals tomorrow. See ya tomorrow Renamon." She started making her way down the ladder. "Don't forget to get that date" She reminded Renamon and she went inside.

"Oh I won't" Renamon said to herself. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promised." She took the flower and held it delicately in her paw. "I don't like you, I don't like you..." She repeated to herself as she started to fall asleep.

* * *

Soooooooo...What did you think?

Click on the button on the left and tell me what you thought :D  
and once again, I apologize if there is any incorrect grammar or punctuation :(


	8. No More Bread?

Alright folks it's time for the next chapter of the story! Woo!

Terriermon: Today's chapter was brought to you by...Minxie's imagination!

Guilmon: It was brought by bread too!

Terriermon: :slaps head: No it wasn't.

Guilmon: Oh...Well it should be!

Me: Let's just get on with the story. Ok?

Both: OK!

* * *

**Chapter 8:No More Bread?!**

At Guilmon's "home"

_"There you are." A voice said. "I've been looking for you."_

_"Huh?" A very confused Guilmon said. "Is this a fig-a-ment of my imagination?" _

_The voice giggled. "No i'm not, and it's figment.You're adorable when you don't know your words."_

_"Show yourself!...please?" He said nervously. "I'll share my bread if do."_

_The voice chuckled. "I'm surprised you STILL can't recognize my voice. I guess i'll have to show myself." Just then a tall curvy figure appeared right in front of him. _

_"R-Renamon?" Guilmon stuttered. _

_She nodded. "Who else?" She started walking closer to him. "I know you've been waiting for this." She said in a sultry voice. "Are you ready?" _

_"Um...are we going to play?" He asked nervously. _

_"Oh we're going to play alright." She said.Then she pounced on him. "_

_What kind of game is this?" He asked innocently. "_

_You'll see" Renamon winked at him and started moving closer to his mouth. "Pucker up baby." She puckered up her lips, and he did the same thing too._

"Hey boy wake up!" Takato yelled as he shook him a little. Not enough to wake him up. Guilmon was still dreaming, not knowing Takato was there he moved in closer to him trying to kiss him.

"Renamooooon"Guilmon started drooling.

"Ewwww!"Takato said in dusgust. This time Guilmon pounced on him.

He screamed. "Get off me boy!" Guilmon started closing in on him. Takato screamed again."Wake up! WAAAAKE UP! For the love of god wake up!" Takato shook Guilmon intensely.

Guilmon finally woke up. He realized he was on top of Takato. "Oh Takatomon! You woke me up from my dream!" He got up and pouted.

"I don't even want to know what you were dreaming of." Takato said in a disgusted voice. "But I got you something that might cheer you up a little." He grabbed a loaf of bread from the bag he brought. "Look, it has peanut butter filling, you're favourite." He grinned. "It's fresh from the oven."

"GIMME!" Guilmon said as he grabbed the bread and stuffed it in his mouth. "More please" He grinned and put his paw out.

Takato chuckled. "You know boy, Renamon isn't gonna like it if you get big from eating all that bread." Guilmon thought about himself being much much more bigger than he was.

_"Yuuum I want more bread." A very big and fat Guilmon said. Renamon appeared in front of him. "Jesus! What the hell happened to you?!" She yelled. She couldn't believe what she saw._

_"HI RENAMON!" The huge Guilmon said. "Geez, when did you get so little?"_

_"I think it's the other way around fatso." She said in a cold voice. "I think I should leave, you might squish me." She said in a harsh tone and started walking when Impmon appeared. _

_"Ey toots." He said. He looked over at Guilmon and his eyes widened. "JESUS! What the hell happened to you fatass?!" He started pointed at him and laughed. "Well yous da fattest digimon here." He turned to Renamon. "Let's go toots." and they started walking. _

_Renamon turned to Guilmon. "Call me when you've lost all that weight." She paused for a second."Oh wait, that's never going to happen." She said cruelly and laughed. Guilmon just stood there with his head down._

"Earth to Guilmon." Takato said while waving one hand in front of Guilmon. Guilmon just stared at the ceiling still day-dreaming. "Are ya there buddy?" Guilmon snapped out of it and spat his bread out. Unfortunately it hit Takato right in the face. "Guil...mon!"Takato growled as the bread slid down his face.

"I don't wanna be fat!" Was the first thing he said. "Next time I'll keep my comments to myself" Takato mumbled under his breath."

"What was that?" Guilmon asked.

"I said I'll eat all the bread myself." Takato tried to cover up what he said.

"Oh ok. Thanks!" he said in a cheery voice. "I"m thinking of giving up bread."

Takato was shocked at his statement. "You're w-what?"

"I said, I want to give up bread." He repeated. "I don't wanna be fat next time Renamon sees me." He put his head down.

Takato chuckled. "You don't have anything to worry about boy. You're as fit as an ultimate level digimon." He assured him. "Wow I never thought I would see the day when you wanted to give up bread. Call the Digi Press!" He joked.

"But I'm serious" Guilmon whined. Just then he started sniffing the air. "It..sniff..smells...sniff...like...sniff sniff...RENAMON!" He got excited at that point.

Takato looked outside the gate and saw her sitting on a tree branch."Yea boy you were right. I think she's waiting for me to le-"

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Guilmon yelled as he started pushing Takato out through the gate.

"Alright alright I'm going, SHEESH." Takato said bitterly.

"Sorry Takatomon." Guilmon felt bad for being rude and kicking him out.

Takato siged. "It's ok boy, I'd probably do the same thing too a-"

"Takatomon?" Guilmon cut him off.

"Yea?" Takato responded.

"Gooooo!" and with that Takato took the bag of bread and left. "See ya later boy." Were his last words before he disappeared.

Guilmon was anxious now and waiting for Renamon to come in. "Maybe she thinks I'm not here" he said to himself. He was pacing back and forth.

"Come on get a hold of yourself." She mumbled to herself. "What am I so afraid of?" She was still sitting on the tree branch."**I** don't like him. I **DON'T** like him. I don't **LIKE**him..." She repeated to herself, emphasizing a different word each time. "It's for Impmon." She took a deep breath and teleported toward his 'house'. "Hello?" She peeked inside and saw Guilmon. "Oh there you are." She smiled. "Can we talk?" ("Remember, be **extremely** flirty.")

She caught him off guard and was surprised.He turned around and gasped. "Um of course we can!" He said in a happy tone. "I was waiting for you. I'm glad you came." He walked over to her. "I was afraid you weren't gonna come." He frowned.

"I always keep my promises." She winked at him.

His frown went away and was replaced with a smile. "What do you wanna talk about?"

She put her hand against his cheek. "You are soooo hot." She said in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh no do I have a fever?" He misunderstood what she said and panicked.

"Uh no. That's not what I meant. I meant that, you're...uhh..oh never mind" She took her paw away from his head.

"So are you hungry, I have bread." He smiled. "Which I'm meaning to give up!" He said quickly.

She forced a laugh. "Yes I am hungry, but not for food." She put her paw on his cheek and brought his face closer to hers. "I"m hungry for you" She whispered in his ear.

He took her paws off his face and moved away. He chuckled nervously. "Uh well...I'm not edible."

(Ugh at this point I'll never get that date. Better stop being subtle") She sighed deeply."Oh...umm." She didn't know how to ask him. She was afraid, but she asked him anyway. "How would you like to go on a date?"

"With who?" He asked.

"Me, silly."

"Ohhh. Me silly too" He pushed her playfully. She laughed nervously. Right after that Guilmon realized what he said and felt like an idiot. "Uh just kidding!" he yelled. "I'd like to go on a date with ya!" He had a big smile on his face and it made her blush. "But what about Impmon? Won't he get mad?"

"Well then, we won't have to tell him now, will we?" She whispered in his ear. "I'll see you tomorrow night at eight." She started walking towards the exit. "Remember, don't tell anyone." She blew him a kiss and vanished.

"Wow" He said to himself. "**I **have a date with Renamon. I have a **date **with Renamon..."He repeated to himself and emphasized a different word each time. Just then someone came in. Guilmon was faced away from the entrance so he didn't see who it was.

"I don't believe what i just heard" It was Takato. He was outside spying on them the whole time. He walked in and Guilmon saw him.

"Hi Takatomon!" Guilmon said cheerfully.

"I really can't believe what I saw either."

"Who? Leomon?!"

"NO!" He sighed deeply and smacked his hand against his forehead. "Renamon came in here and asked you on a date! and she **flirted**!" He exclaimed. "How did that happen?!"

"Oh well, see, she came in here and then she said weird things about me and then she asked me out." He answered as if Takato really wanted to know.

Takato smacked his head against his forehead again. "I wasn't expecting an answer." He sighed

"Well then why did you ask?" He asked innocently and tilted his head.

Takato sighed deeply. "Never mind boy." Then he chuckled. "Let's go tell Terriermon and Henry about your big date with her." He winked at Guilmon. "I'll bring bread" he grinned.

"Hehee yeaaa!" He said happily and they left the cage and headed towards Henry's house."Wait Takatomon...don't let me eat bread!"

Little did they know that Renamon was outside. "Well I finally got the date." She said to herself. "I made a complete fool of myself, but now I'll win the bet." She turned to leave and paused. "I can't wait for tomorrow." She smirked and disappeared.

**At Henry's house**

"You what?!" Both Henry and Terriermon yelled.

"Yep. I gots myslef a date with Renamon!" Guilmon said proudly. "Aren't you guys proud of me?"

"Well I am." Takato said with a smile.

"Wait a minute!" Terriermon yelled. "I'd hate to break your Kodak moment, but isn't she dating someone else?"

"He's right guys." Henry said. "Why would she go on a date with someone else when she's with Impmon?"

"Maybe she's not getting any from him." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon!" Henry covered his face in shame.

"Getting any what?" Guilmon had no idea what he meant.

"She's not getting an-" Henry covered Terriermon's mouth before he could finish. "What he means is that maybe things aren't working well with them." Henry said.

"Well she said she wanted to make up for the way she acted towards me before." Guilmon said while eyeing the bread that Takato had brought. "I...uh..."

"You want some bread don't you?" Takato teased.

"No!" He turned away from the bread then looked at it again. "Yesss" He admitted. "But I can't have any! I said I was going to give it up and i mean it!"

Hearing that statement made Henry and Terrirmon laugh their asses off. "Wow It's gonna take us a while to get used to that." Terriermon remarked.

Guilmon gave him an angry look. "Don't make me barbeque you." He growled

"Hey what are you guys gonna do on your date anyway?" Henry changed the subject. " I mean you can't just expect her to play tag with you."

Guilmon frowned. "I never even thought about that. What should we do?"

"Well..uhh.." The other three said. They didn't know either. "Hey why don't we ask a girl what should would want to do on a date." Takato suggested.

"Well Jeri lives across the other side of town" Takato said.

"And I don't think Rika knows about Renamon's date." Henry added.

"So our only options are Suzie and Lopmon." Terriermon said. They all thought about their choices for a moment. "LOPMON!" They all called.

Upon hearing her name Lopmon came into the room. "Did you call me?"

"We sure did" Guilmon said. "Can you help us with something?" He asked sweetly.

"Sure." She said nicely.

"Well...uhhh..." Guilmon didn't know where to start. "Why don't you ask her Terriermon"

"Ok. So Guilmon has a crush on Renamon and we did all sorts of stuff to get her to notice him, but they didn't work and the-" Henry covered his mouth. "To make a long story short, where would you want to go on a date?" Henry finished.

She thought about it for a second. "Well I would want to go somewhere fun."

"More specific please." Guilmon said.

"Oh sorry." She giggled. "Um I would want to go...hmm" She was thinking of possible places. "I'd go for a walk in the park and go somewhere to eat and...Oh I don't know...somewhere romantic." She turned to Terriermon. "Basically the opposite of where Terriermon took me on our 'date'." She gave him an angry look. "Remember?"

Terriermon chuckled nervously. "Well you said you had fun!" He yelled.

"Going to the kiddie play place at Mcdonalds isn't fun." She remarked. (A/N: I'm pretty sure there are lots of Mcdonalds in Japan xD )

Guilmon, Takato and Henry tried to sustain their laughter, but couldn't. "So Lopmon tell us more about what happened." Henry asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well he promised me we'd go somewhere fun and with good food, but when we arrived there were so many kids there that they practically ambushed us." She looked at Terriermon and scoffed at him.

"I said I was sorry." Terriermon crossed his arms. "Hmph!"

"Alright break it up you two."Henry said to relieve the tension between them.

"Hey why don't you and Terriermon come with me on my date." Guilmon said to Lopmon.

"You have a date?"

He nodded his head as a sign of yes.

"With who?"

"We went over this already." Henry said. "It's with Renamon."

"With him?" She pointed to Guilmon.

"Yep." Takato said.

"How?" She asked quizically.

"Didn't you hear me the first time I talked about it?" Terriermon said.

"Where?"

"Well I don't know where yet, that's why I asked you." He looked at her seriously. "Help a mon out here." He pleaded.

She giggled. "Of course." She jumped on Guilmon's head. "I have an idea." and she whispered something in his ear. He would nod occasionally agreeing with what she suggested.

"Uh huh...oh I like that!" He would say. The other three were anxious to hear what her idea was.

"C'mon don't keep us waiting." Terriermon said impatiently. "What's your so-called-idea?" He tapped his foot as a sign of impatience.

So she told her her idea and they liked it. "Lopmon that's great!" Takato said happily. "Alright boy, tomorrow Renamon is gonna love your date."

* * *

To be continued :D  
So what exactly did Lopmon suggest? Find out on the next chapter!

So what did you guys think?  
Any questions or suggestions?  
You can click on the button on the bottom left and tell me :)

Guilmon: Yea I got one.

Me: What?

Guilmon: Why did it take you 8 chapters to finally get my date!?

Terriermon: And I still can't believe this big guy :points to Guilmon: would give up bread.

Guilmon: I can do it!

Me: Calm down boys, it was for a reason. Just wait until the next chapter to see what happens! :D


	9. The Date

Terriermon:Ahem. Minxie apologizes... if some... of us are out of character...and this...chapter might be...the longest one... Slow down the cue cards will ya?!

Me: Geez sorry bub. I'll finish it up. I apologize if some characters are waaay outta sync or if this chapter doesn't make sense any sense AT ALL o.0

Terrermon: I won't be 'cuz I'm everybody's favorite!

Me: :rolls eyes: Anyway, on with thee story! I'm warning you, it's pretty long.

Terriermon: Try not to fall asleep, but it's ok if you do.

Me :evil glare:

Terriermon: Shutting up now.

* * *

**The Big Date!**

It was the next day and Guilmon was at his hideout. Takato, Henry, and Terriermon were with him as well. Guilmon was nervous as hell. He kept walking around. At one time, he walked into a wall without realizing it. It was only six and poor Guilmon had 2 more hours to go before Renamon would come.

"Calm down boy. One more smack against the wall and you're gonna faint before she gets here." Takato chuckled

"Oh I'm sorry, but i'm so nervous!" Guilmon was panicking. "I need bread, but I can't have bread, but I need it, but I can't..." He kept repeating as an obvious sign of anxiety.

"Someone knock some sense into him" Takato said dryly.

"If I do it can I use my sense stick?" Terriermon said excitedly as he picked up a stick from the ground. Takato and Henry shook their heads. "Hmph! No fair." He said as he crossed his arms.Then he turned to Guilmon "Moumantai Guilmon. Everything will be fine."

"I'm sorry Terriermon, but I'm so nervous." Guilmon laid down on the floor.

"You'll be fine." Terriermon assured him. "And besides me and Lopmon are coming with ya. Just don't expect us to stay the whole time."

"Oh ok." Guilmon said, feeling somewhat better and got up. "I have a date with Renamon! I have a date with Renamon!" He kept repeating while running around. He even did a handstand walk.

Takato sweatdropped at what happened. "I guess he's not so nervous anymore." as he did his akward smile.

"Guess not." Henry said while smiling awkwardly.

"Can I knock some sense into him now?" Terriermon asked while holding the stick from before.

"No!" The two boys yelled.

"Fiiiiiine!" He crossed his arms. "You guys are no fun." He complained.

**Meanwhile at Rika's House...**

Rika was in her room reading when all of a sudden Renamon appeared."Rika will you do me a favor?" Renamon asked.

She put her book down."You want me to lie to Impmon and tell him you re out somewhere else in case he comes here and asks for you." She responded.

"It's like you can read my mind." Renamon joked. "Will you do it?"

"Sure. Besides I like pissing him off." She chuckled."It's fun." And she continued to read her book.

"Rika!"

"What?" She asked innocently. "I was joking. I thought it would make you laugh." She said while still reading.

"Well...It didn't...well maybe a little" She said as she laughed a little

"If you say so." Rike got up and and put her book down. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Want anything?" She asked the kitsune.

"No thank you."

"Alright then. I'll be right back."And Rika left the room. As soon as she was out of sight Renamon picked up the book she was reading.

"_How to score a man in ten days." _She read from the book with had a surprised look on her face. ("Rika? Reading...this?!") She started laughing, but not loud enough for Rika to hear. "Hm, she's halfway through the book." She skimmed through a couple pages. "Well." She sighed. "There's nothing else to do..."She looked outside the room to see if Rika was anywhere in sight."So I guess I'll read it." Then she disappeared with the book in her hand.

"I'm bac-" Her voice trailed off when she saw that Renamon was gone. "I hate it when she does that." She mumbled under her breath. Although, now that she was gone, Rika could read her book in peace. "Don't tell me i misplaced it!" Rika yelled as she was searching all around her room for the book. "Ugh. Whatever." And she then pulled out another book, "_How to control your anger."_ She read from the book. "I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" she yelled across the room.

"Yes you do, now read your book sweetie." Her grandmother said as she walked by her room . "I didn't buy that book for nothing."

"Fine." and she just started reading. Meanwhile with Renamon...

She was reading on top of the roof."Hm it says that I should play hard to get...not that I **want **to get his attention." She mentally slapped herself for even thinking about...well you know who. Before she knew it, Renamon already finished the book, but she wasn't keeping track of time as she was reading. It was now 8:30 and she was just finishing up the last sentence.

"Renamon?" It was Rika. She came outside to check on her. "You know you had a date thirty minutes ago right?"

"...Damn it." She dropped the book and quickly shifted towards Guilmon.

As the book fell from the roof Rika caught it. "So you had my book all along." and she went back inside the house and continued reading.

**With Guilmon**

Guilmon was more of a nervous wreck than ever. "She stood me up didn't she?" He asked Takato sadly as he banged his head against the wall.

"Don't say that." It was Lopmon. She joined them an hour ago. Although it was hard for her to leave Suzie, she knew she would be alright because Calumon was taking her place for Ms. Pwetty Pants. Poor thing.

"Yea if she's not here in ten minutes...**then **she stood you up." Terriermon remarked. Lopmon just gave him a smack on his head. "What?" She just shook her head. "Ok, ok if she's not here in **20 **minutes, then she stood you up." He turned to Lopmon and gave her a thumbs up."How's that?" He asked, but she just glared at him. "Well sorry for tryna help a pal!"

"Now, now boy just calm down." Takato spoke up. "I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason for being late."

**With Renamon outside on a branch. **

She was praciticing her excuse as to why she was late**. "**I'm sorry i'm late. I was reading a book." She slapped herself lightly. "OH that's new, reading makes you late to anything!"

**Back with Guilmon and friends.**

"Now calm down, or else I'll have to make Lopmon pimp-slap you." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon!" Both Henry and Lopmon yelled.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was tryna make him laugh." Guilmon growled at him. "Moumantai!" Terriermon said nervously as he hid behind Henry.

"That's what you get for saying pimp-slap." Henry remarked

"But you're the one who taught me what it was."

"Ah...ah." Henry was speechless and everyone just stared at him.

"Uh...anyway..." Takato started. "Maybe me and Henry should get going." He started walking out the gate and Henry followed. "Have a good time boy."

"and watch over Terriermon." Henry said. Making Lopmon giggle, and they left.

"What if she doesn't come?" Guilmon asked sadly. "What if she thinks I'm a big los...sniff...sniff." He kept sniffing. "It's her! It's her! "It's her!" He yelled out of happiness.

Terriermon smack him with a stick. "Get a hold of yourself mon!." He then turned to Lopmon. "How was that? I used my sense stick!" She just shook her head.

Renamon then came in. "Guilmon?" She said sweetly. "I'm so sorry I'm late...I uh...Rika...she...uh..oh! She had me train for extra 30 minutes." She lied. She went up to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "You understand right?"

He couldn't even move after she did that. "I...I...I.." was all he could say.

"I thought she was dating Impmon." Lopmon said under her breath to Terriermon.

"I thought so too." He mumbled, but Renamon, having the sharpest senses, heard them.

"Oh well you see, things aren't going to well with me and him." She lied, but she fooled everyone by frowning. "I want to take the chance to date other digimon." She looked and pointed at Guilmon. "That one in particular." She said in a 'Jessica Rabbit' style voice.

"...I...I...I.." Guilmon repeated. Terriermon gave him a light slap on the face using his ears. Then he snapped back into reality. "huh? Oh yea. Renamon, my sweet, do you mind if Terriermon and Lopmon come with us?" He asked politely.

She was shocked at his words and was blushing like crazy. Not because he wanted both Terriermon and Lopmon to join, but because of what he called her. 'My sweet' No one has ever called her that before. In fact, no one has ever called her something so sweet like that. Not even Impmon. The only thing he would call her was 'fox-face' or 'toots'.

"Renamon?" Guilmon asked, she was just standing there with her mouth open.

She snapped back into reality. "Oh it's ok they can come." She felt slightly embarrassed for looking like an idiot. She turned to Lopmon. "Lopmon, it's good to see you." she smiled.

"Same here. It's nice to go out instead of staying home all the time." She said. "But don't worry. Terriermon and I won't be staying long." She nudged Renamon and winked. "So you'll have plenty of time with Guilmon here."

"I...I...I..." Now it was Renamon's turn to be speechless.

"C'mon let's go." Guilmon said as he grabbed her paw. They left the hideout and Terriermon and Lopmon followed after them.

"Where are we going?" Renamon asked. She noticed Terriermon and Lopmon were going in different directions. "Where are **they **going?"

"Well they're gonna joing us later, but right now I wanna spend time with you." He said coyly. "heh, you wanna know something?"

"Hm?"

"I think deep down, you might be in love with me. You just don't want to admit." and he grinned widely.

She blushed. ("Stop blushing! It's for IMPmon.") She had a nervous look on her face, and she ended up giving him a light smack on the head.

"Ow!" He groaned. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"No,you didn't." She said as she gave him a sincere smile.

"Why is it just me, or is Renamon here smiling?" He teased as they continued walking.

She just laughed. "Oh hush, I smile...when I want to."

He laughed. "The only time you do smile is when you're beating digimon up." he joked.

"And you smile when you see bread." she laughed.

"Of course!" he laughed some more. "It's nice to see ya laugh Renamon. You're always so serious when we're all together."

"Well I don't want to ruin my reputation of being the toughest digimon, but I do have a sense of humor."

"Y-you do?" Guilmon couldn't believe that she had one since she was always so serious. "Don't tell me you're the type who reads the jokes from Popsicles sticks and thinks they're funny."

"What? o-of course not." She hesitated. "They're n-not even f-funny." ("Guess that means I can't tell him the jokes I learned.")

"Well, we're here." Guilmon said as they approached a secluded area of the park.

"But it's empty here." She looked around.

He laughed a little. "That's why we're going through there silly." He pointed to an opening in the bushes. She looked at him skeptically, but follwed him anyways. When they went through she saw a table, two chairs, and a candle. Next to that she saw Terriermon and Lopmon. Terriermon had drew a mustache on himself with a sharpie.

"You know that's permanent, right?" Lopmon said to him.

"...Dang it!." He tried to rub off the sharpie, but no luck. "I was just trying to look cool for you."

"Aww.." She said. "That's such a lie." She said sarcastically and gave him a whack on the head.

"Ow!" He yelled as he rubbed his head. "Well I WAS trying to look cool." She just shushed him. "Theyr'e coming." She said as Guilmon and Renamon approached.

"Guilmon, You did all this... for me?" Renamon asked. She couldn't believe it. Guilmon of all people, no all DIGIMON had done something this sweet for her. She was expecting something bread related or maybe a kid's arcade. "I guess you're not as immature as I thought." She said to herself.

"Takatomon helped me."

Terriermon interuppted them. "Bounjour! I weel ve your waitehr!" he spoke in a very bad French accent. Then he turned to Lopmon. "How waz that my cherie amour?"

"You're supposed to be Italian." She remarked, as she put her face in her paws.

"Am I ever going to impress you?!" He said bitterly. "Ahem, Ey it's about a time you got a here." He said in an even worser Italian accent. "Bring out thee spaghetti and the meatballs." Right on cue Takato came out with a plate of spaghetti.

"What's spaghetti?" Renamon whispered to Guilmon.

"I don't know...sounds like a type of bread."

She laughed at what he said. "You and your bread."She looked at the plate."It looks like hair mixed with..." she poked the food. "..blood."

"Don't be silly." Lopmon said. "It's noodles and tomato sauce."

"Well now that you say that it sounds better." Guilmon said trying not to drool in front of his date. "Renamon, you can have the first bite".

She nodded and took a bite. "Mmmm it's good. Try some."

And with that he ate some. ("Alright Guilmon, do what you saw in that movie. If I eat the same noodle she eats then we'll kiss!") He thought to himself and giggled, but not loud enough for her to hear.

There was no luck with the noodles though. They had already finished and no kiss. See, last night when Lopmon told them her idea. She mentioned something about "Lady and the Tramp" but of course Guilmon had no idea what that was. So she made them watch a movie, and that's where he got his 'spaghetti kiss' idea.

("Aw nuts, it didn't work.") He frowned on the inside. "Hey uh Renamon? Wanna...uh...I mean do you want to..." he was too nervous to finish.

"Go somewhere else?" She finished his sentence. He nodded. "I'd like that." She said as she got up. Guilmon got up as well and turned around to signal everyone to give them privacy, and they did what he asked.Once they reached a good spot, they laid down.

"This is where I come to think." Guilmon said

"That's funny, I never took you for a thinker." Renamon said jokingly.

"Sure I do. I think about bread, playing tag, chasing stuff, cardboard boxes..."She just looked at him weirdly and hoped he was kidding. It took him two seconds to realize what he just said. "Ahem, that's someting I would have said if this was two years ago, but I'm mature now!"

"Oh really?" She laughed. "Then what do you think about?"

"Oh that's easy! I think about how lucky I am to be back here." He turned to her. "I think about my friends, and I...uhh." He didn't wanna finish, but he had to say it. "I sometimes think about...um...you." He felt his face burning up.

"Y-you...you d-do?" She stuttered. "In what way?"

"In every way." He said softly. "As my teammate, my friend...and..." He was hesitant to finish. "I can't say anyting else."

"Why not?"

"You'll just say I'm too young or immature."

"No I won't." She paused for a moment. "I promise."

"I think about how nice it would be, if you were with me instead."

"..." She was completely speechless. "I wasn't expecting that." She admitted.

"Why not?"

"You're so young. You don't know what you're talking about." She said softly.

He sighed. "I knew you would say that. I know i'm not the brightest digimon out there, or the most mature, but I know what i'm saying." He was guite upset and she could see that. "I'm not the same naive Guilmon I was three years ago! I grew up a lot!." He tried to keep his voice down.

She took a quick glance at him and saw that he was right. He had grown taller, almost her height! His baby face matured and his voice had too. "I'm sorry. You're right. You have matured."

He came closer to her and kissed her cheek. "G-Gui-Guil-" Renamon din't even get to finish becasue at that point, he kissed her on the lips. At first she was shocked, but after a while she returned it. They kissed for what seemed hours, but then she broke it off. "I...uh...I have to go." She got up

"Wait! Did I do something wrong?" He asked sadly.

She smiled. "Of course not, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I never break one."She smiled at him and he smiled back. Before she left she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then she left.

End of chapter.

* * *

Lopmon: Uh...Guilmon fainted.

Me: :looks over at Guilmon: Oh dear. MEDIC!

Terriermon: I think you'll have better luck if you call Renamon.

Me: Good point. Ahem, Renamon what are you doing with all the bread?

Guilmon: :wakes up quickly: WHERE?!

Me: Worked like a charm. Anyway, I hope everyone who's reading enjoyed it. If not, I'll send Renamon on you.

Terriermon & Lopmon: I think some guys would like that.

Me: Good point. I'll send Growlmon on you. In the mean time, please leave a review telling me what you thought :) and i'm sorry if this chapter was a tad bit too long D:


	10. Feelings Unveil

I'm so glad of the reviews I got. Looks like I won't have to send Growlmon on anybody! :D

Terriermon: And it looks like Guilmon is walking on air :points upward towards him:

Me: Let's just get on with the story. Here's chapter 10 everybody! Oh and there's a hint of Rukato in this one ;)

* * *

**Feelings Unveil**

"How could I do that?!" Renamon whispered to herself. She was back at Rika's house and was confused about everything. "I was supposed to go on one lousy date and have the worst time!" She took a deep breath. "But instead I enjoyed every single minute of it." She made her way to a nearby tree and started thinking about the date.

(A/N: This is on the same night as the date. It's after everything happened. So it's around 10 at night.)

_"I think deep down, you might be in love with me. You just don't want to admit it."_

Those words kept replaying in her head over and over. "No I'm not. No I'm not. No I'm not!" She repeated to herself and gave herself a light slap on her forehead. Renamon must have been pretty loud because after saying that, Rika came out and saw her slapping herself.

"Uh Renamon?" Rika cautiously walked towards her. "How was the date?"

"Huh" Rika had caught her off guard. "Um..it was horrible!" she lied. "He wouldn't shut up the whole time...but...um the important thing is that I made it.So no training for two months." Her face was burning up.

"Alright,alright. No more training for a month." She smirked. "I guess that means you're gonna go see your mon right now."

"What? N-no I'm n-not! It was just one date he's not my mon!" Renamon, thinking she was talking about Guilmon, became paranod. "Nothing happened! I swear!" She started panicking.

"Whoa calm down there." She put her hand on Renamon's shoulder to calm her down. "First of all, I was talking about Impmon."

"...Oh.." Renamon said blankly. She felt stupid and started turning redder.

"Second of all, I could tell you were lying when you said you had a bad time. So tell me what **really**happened." Rika said as she tapped her foot waiting to hear.

Renamon sighed deeply. "Well..." and she told her what happened.

Rika was in awe after hearing all that he did for her."Wow, I didn't think dino-boy would have it in him to kiss you."

Renamon's eyes widened and she turned red again."You mean...you knew he liked me?!" She yelled.

Rika just shrugged. "Well, duh. Anyone could sense that from a mile away. Why else do you think I made you go out with him?"

The vixen digimon sweatdropped. "I'm going to get you for this."

Rika just laughed. "What's the big deal, just dump little Impy the wimpymon and go for dino-boy." She said as she nudged Renamon.

"It's not that simple Rika." She said sadly as she looked down. "It wouldn't be fair for Impmon since I was with him first, but then I started to give Guilmon a chance, and he treated me so nicely." She started smiling just thinking about him.

"Wait a minute. Why would he kiss you if he knew you were with someone else."

Renamon laughed nervously. "Ha...see the funny thing about that is..." She paused for a moment. "Well...I sort of lied to him and said I was no longer with Impmon." She mumbled then laughed nervously again. "Isn't that just the funniest thing?"

Rika stared at her deadpan. "Oh yea, it's hilarious. ha-ha-ha." She replied sarcastically. "How could you do that to poor Guilmon?! Do you know what's going to happen if he finds out you were lying! He'll tell gogglehead, and then he won't ever want to speak to me again!" After realizing what she just said, she quickly covered her mouth. "Oops."

Renamon gave her a smirk. " Ah, when did you start to take an interest in Takato?" She questioned her.

"I...uhh..uhh...don't change the subject!" She yelled.

Renamon chuckled. "Nah I think I should." She said slyly. "I never knew you had a soft spot for Takato."

"I-I don't!" She tried not to stutter. "I'm just saying, it would be weird if he'd stop talking to me...cuz..he never shuts up!" She crossed her arms. "I feel nothing for him whatsoever."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course." Rika said calmly. "Anyway.." She cleared her throat before starting again."I think you should talk to Impmon. Tell him that it's not working out, but don't mention Guilmon AT ALL."

"But Rika I ca-"

Rika cut her off. "Ah you didn't let me finish. After you have your little talk with him, find dino-boy and tell him how you **reeeeally** feel."

"And how do I really feel?" She raised an eyebrow at Rika. "Hmm?"

"That's something you should already know."

"You're right." She nodded at Rika. "Do you mind if I leave?"

Rika gave her a small smile. "It's ok." As Renamon was about to leave Rika stopped her. "Renamon?" Rika asked calmly.

"Yes?"

"If you tell anyone about me and gogglehead, I'll deny it!"

Renamon just laughed. "I won't tell. I promise." and Renamon disappeared.

* * *

You know, I kinda wished I had used everybody's Japanese names instead. They sound better to me, but then I would have to go back on all my previous chapters and rename them xD So I'd rather not, but anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter so far :) Please leave a review...or else I'll have to squeeze the life out of Guilmon and Terriermon.

Guilmon and Terriermon - :Scream loudly: NOOOOOOO! Don't let her do that!


	11. Twitterpated

I'm sorry for making this an epic story xD but you guys still like it right? :complete silence:

Terriermon - I think that's a 'no'

Me - :death glare: Anyway, to answer Rainbow35's review. I know it was short, but, I made it short for a reason.

Terriermon - No she didn't! She was just being lazy and didn't want to add more!

Lopmon - If you take it easy on her, i won't be so hard on you anymore.

Terriermon - Fiiiiiine.

Me- I'd like to thank everyone for writing such nice reviews :) If I could...I'd give you cupcakes, but I don't have any D: and sorry for taking a while to update i have EXTREME writer's block. So if you wanna give me some ideas for the next chapter or more just tell me :) I'll consider it.

Guilmon - And no flaming this story! Or else I'll have to flame you myself!

* * *

_**Twitterpated**_

_(A/N: Keep in mind that this is the same night the date happened.)_

Renamon was now in the park searching for a certain digimon. "I have to find him." She said to herself. "I have to talk to Impmon first." As she was walking she saw Guilmon's hideout and it was nearby too. "Hm maybe I should talk to him first." She was headed towards it, but then she stopped herself. "No! No! No! Impmon first, then Guilmon." She whispered to herself then turned the other way, but after taking a few steps she stopped. "I'll just talk to him for a minute then Ill leave." She then turned around and went towards his house, but stopped. "No! Focus!" she kept repeating this for about five minutes deciding whether she should him or not.

**With Guilmon**

He was at his house trying to sleep, but he couldn't becuse his thoughts were on Renamon. "Takato says that when I can't sleep, singing helps." He said to himself before he cleared his throat and started to sing. "Weeeeeell, you can tell by the waaaaay I use my waaaalk,Im a womaaan's man. No tiiiime to taaaaalk." He sang waaaay off key, but he didn't seem to mind because...well...he couldn't hear how bad he sounded.

Just then someone rushed into his house, breaking the gate. It was Renamon. "Oh Guilmon! Are you ok?!"

He just stared at her like he was in a trance, but quickly snapped out of it. "Uh what are you doing here?" He asked politely, not noticing she was worried.

"I thought you were in trouble! I heard you from outside and it sounded like you were in pain!" She replied anxiously.

"...I was singing." He said deadpan.

A sweatdrop came out of her head. "...and you were doing well!" She lied.

"But why did you come here in the first place?"

"Well...I..uh." She was thinking of a good reason. "I...was out...looking...for...sushi." She said. "I've been craving them for a while." She laughed nervously.

"Renamon...I may not be the smartest digimon, but even I know that all restaurants are closed by now."

"Oh..." She was thinking of another reason. "I was craving chocolate?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Tell me the truth."

"The truth?" He nodded at her. "Right." She cleared her throat. "The truth is...I really don't know why I'm here, and that's the honest truth." She sighed. "I guess some strange force just brought me here." She was waiting for him to say that he didn't believe her.

"...Ok!" He said happily. "I'm just happy to see you again."

"Um actually, I should be leaving." She started headed towards the now broken gate. "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Wait! Don't go now." He ran to her. "Why don't you stay here tonight." He said coyly. "I mean, you uh.." He felt stupid for suggesting that she stay. "Never mind. I'm sorry."

She stared at him for a moment. Then started feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside, but she mentally slapped herself and went over to him. "It's ok, I'll stay for a little while."

She found a spot near the entrance and sat down. Guilmon did the same. A feeling of happiness came from her, though she was too stubborn to admit it,. There was a bit of awkward silence for a couple of minutes, but Guilmon was the first to break it by saying. "Thanks for staying"

"Huh?" She wasn't focusing too much on what was happening. "Oh, yea. Um it's ok." The two both sat there and stared at the big whole in the wall that Guilmon made a long time ago.Every now and then they would glance over at one another, hoping it wouldn't be noticed. There was still that feeling of awkwardness, so Renamon decided to end it once and for all.

"Can I ask you something?" Renamon asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Sure" Guilmon replied ever so nicely.

"Um...when exactly did you realize that you liked me?"

"Oh..." He started turning red, good thing it was unnoticeable."Well it's a long story. Do you wanna hear?"

"Sure, why not."

"Well it all started when we came back from the digital world..."

_Flashback_

_"Takatomon, what's love?" Guilmon asked innocently while eating bread with Calumon and Terriermon. __Takato choked on his soda and then started coughing."uh...(cough).. what?" _

_"What's love?" Guilmon asked again._

_"Yea what's love?" Calumon wanted to know as well. _

_"We see people all day saying they love each other." Terriermon added. __"Then they try to eat each others faces off." Calumon finished._

_Takato was taken back by their sudden interest for wanting to know about it. He didn't think he would ever have to tell them. "Well uh...you see.. when...uh...when two people...uh little help Henry?" _

_"Just give them the G rated version." Henry said calmly as he was drinking his soda. _

_"Well you see, they're...twitterpated." Takato said nervously and gave them his trademark 'akward smile'. __Henry spat his soda out and it got all over terriermon._

_"Twitterpated?" both Guilmon and Calumon asked. "EWWWWW! HENRY!" screamed Terriermon as he tried to wipe the soda off._

_"Mhhm, see everyone gets twtterpated." Takato started explaining._

_"Especially around springtime" Henry continued. They both took turns explaining the meaning of 'twitterpated'._

_"For example, you're walking around, not paying attention to anything but maybe food."_

_"Then all of a sudden, BAM! you run head first into a pretty face."_

_"Ouch" Guilmon said as he rubbed his head. __"Sounds painful." Both Terriermon and Calumon said in unison. _

_"There's more.." Takato started explaining again._

_"You begin to get weak in the knees" Henry said as he made his kness look wobbly._

_"Your head is in a whirl.." Takato said as he started spinning around._

_"Then you feel light as a feather" Henry continued as he grabbed a feather from the ground andd dropped it._

_"And before you know it youre walking on air" Takato said as he made two of his fingers look like they were walking upwards in air._

_"and then you know what?" They both asked the already frightened digimon._

_The digimon gulped."What?" All three asked nervously. __"You're in for a loop!" Takato said in a spooky voice, just to scare them._

_"And you completely lose your head!" Both boys yelled as they took the collars of their shirts and hid their heads in them. The digimon __screamed, taking their last statement seriously.__"That's terrible." Terriermon said worriedly.__"And it can happen to anybody" Henry told him._

_"Even you." Takato aid as he pointed to Guilmon.__"And you" Henry said as he pointed to Terriermon.__"and..." They both said at the same time. Calumon pointed to himself and they both nodded. "Yes it can even happen to you." Calumon screamed and hid behind Guilmon._

_"well it ain't gonna happen to me!" Terriermon exclaimed.__"Or me!" Calumon yelled. __Guilmon just nodded his head as if to say 'me either_.'

"...Ever since then, I always thought of you." He laughed a little. "I was kinda scared too, I actually thought I would lose my head if I thought about you too much."

Renamon cut him off. "But that was more than 3 years ago, you've liked me for that long?"

"Well...I didn't think much of it at first. I tried to deny it and hoped that feeling would go away, and it did for a while, but then it all came back...umm...a while ago." He looked over at Renamon and saw that her face was almost as red as his, he thought he should stop, but he wanted to get everything off his chest and took a deep breath "It was weird, I never really talked to you, and yet you were all I thought of when I heard the word 'love'." He looked down at the floor and felt embarrased for spilling his guts out to her. Upon looking down, he noticed a her tail wrapped softly around his waist.

Renamon smiled warmly at him. "You love me?" she asked as she put her head on his chest.

"I'm twitterpated with you...Rena-chan." He said softly.

Two questions popped into her head as she heard that sentence. 1) what the heck did 'Twitterpated' mean, and 2) did he just call her Rena-chan. "Pardon?"

"That's what I like to call it." He said proudly. "Twitterpated." He said once more. "It has a nice ring to it, huh?"

She laughed a little and nuzzled against his chest. "Yea it does."

"Wow, Renamon is showing affection for **me**?" he teased her playfully.

"Oh hush." She said as she pushed him playfully. "Between you and me..." She whispered in his ear. "You're probably the only digimon i've shown affection for."

At first he didn't believe what she said. Until he realized that she wasn't the type to show her feelings to everyone, but still, he felt happy knowing he was the first digimon she was affectionate towards. Considering the fact that she was somewhat cold towards him in the past.

"I think it's because..." She paused for a second. "You weren't afraid to try to talk to me."

"Whadya mean?"

"Well you know my reputation. I'm the tough one." Her tone of voice became sadder. "Everyone thought I was cold hearted, but you saw right through that. Other than Rika, no one else has **really **talked to me before. Well unless it was about fighting evil digimon, then, they would talk to me.

He understood exactly what she said, and he felt pretty bad. No one really would talk to her unless it involved saving both the digital and real world. Other than that, they were just too scared. "I'm sorry" He said sympathetically.

"Don't be." She said as she looked up and smiled at him. "I'm the one who should be sorry, for being so mean to you in the past."

"It's alright. That's all in the past now. I'm just glad to be with ya right now."

She blushed a little as he said that. Well she'd blush anytime he'd say something to her! "So am i." She said softly as she yawned, and she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Rena-chan."

* * *

Well thanks for reading everyone :) In case you're wondering, I got the whole "Twitterpated" thing from Bambi xD I just thought it was too cute and thought it would be good in my story.

Terriermon - Yea, well, Takato's and Henry's explaination for it scared me!

Me - Aww, go ask Lopmon for comfort. :Looks towards him and sees he's already gone: Wow... Well anyway, i'm starting to think that the story is getting kinda...blah. Anyone wanna help me with the next upcoming chapters? Just tell me in a review :) and sorry if this one was too...boring Dx i wasn't lying when i said i couldn't write.


	12. Oh No! Oh My!

Terriermon - What are you doing?

Me - :inside a barrel: I'm hiding. What's it look like?

Terriermon - From who? Impmon?

Impmon - :appears out of nowhere: You called meh?

Me - Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! how'd you find me?!

Impmon - Well there's a sign above ya saying 'Impmon, don't look here. For the love of god don't look in here!'

Me - Oh..well...Please don't hurt me!

Impmon - Why would I?

Me - Um...no reason. :runs away: Terriermon finish it for me!

Terriermon - :sweatdrops: Ohhh...kay. Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story. Enjoy, and hope that she makes it out alive when it's over.

P.S - this chapter might be really long as well.

* * *

**Oh No! Oh My!**

It was morning time now and Guilmon and Renamon were sleeping peacefully,but on the other side of the park, a certain digimon was walking around searching for someone.

"Whys it always hard ta get ahold of her when I need her." Impmon mumbled to himself as he was walking around the park.

"Hiya Impmon!" A voice from behind him greeted.

The voice startled Impmon and he just gave a small, sissy scream. Not knowing who it was, he turned around and saw that it was Calumon. "Oh it's just you. Whadya want?"

"I just wanted to play." Calumon said happily and giggled. "Can we play? Can we play? Can we play?" he asked over and over again, obviously irritating the imp-like creature.

Impmon closed Calumon's mouth with his hand. "We'll play later." He mumbled. "Now, have ya seen my foxface?" He asked him impatiently.

"I dunno." He said childishly. "I saw her with Guilmon last night. They were eating each others' faces off."

"W-WHAT?!" He asked furiously. "Say dat one mo' time!" He ordrered.

"I saw her with Guilmon last night?" He said again.

"No da other thing!"

"What thing?" He asked quizzically.

"Da other thing!" Calumon just tilted his head in confusion, making Impmon sighed out of frustration. "That's it, I'm leaving!" He yelled as he made his way towards Guilmon's place.

"Byeeeee!" Calumon yelled happily, completely forgetting what happened earlier.

("Maybe it's nothin'.") Impmon thought to himself. He kept running and running until he was able to see Guilmon's 'house' close by. After taking a deep breath, he went up the steps that led to the entrance. Now, he wasn't actually going to go inside, he was just going to take a quick peek inside to see if Renamon was actually there. He peeked his head through the door and saw exactly what he was afraid of. He didn't think much at first, he thought maybe it was just a friendly thing. Until, he noticed that Renamon was using Guilmon's chest for a pillow and that Guilmon's paw was around her waist. He couldn't take it anymore and he ran out of there.

"I can't believe her." Impmon said to himself as he was running out of there. _If I was ya, I'd crush that dino. _"Huh? Who said dat?!" He asked while looking around. _You're not gonna let him take your girl away like that, are ya? _"What are ya, my conscience?" Just then a little chibi version of Impmon appeared right next to him, but this one, was red and had little horns coming out of him. _Damn right I am. Now answer the question. _"Well uh.." _Oh no you don't! _Another chibi version of Impmon appeared but this one had a halo over it."Who are you?!" Impmon asked, more like yelled_. I'm your much better conscience.The one you **should **be listening to._

Impmon was now staring at his two 'consciences, asking himself if he had finally lost it._ "_Why are ya here_?"_

_As your conscience,_ The angel one said. _I'm here to make sue you make the right choices. You've been listening to this guy here for too long._ He said referring to the devil one.

_Well excuse me for trying to lead him down the path that rocks. We wouldn't want him to be a goody two shoes like you!_ The other conscience said.

"Oh mon, I AM goin' crazy!" Impmon exclaimed. "Somebody pinch meh." Right on cue both consciences pinched him. "Ouch! I didn't mean dat!" He yelled at the both of them.

_Anyway, what are ya gonna do about pine-apple head?_ The devil conscience asked.

_He's not going to do anything! For once he's going to listen to me! _He turned to Impmon._ Now, Impmon, You shouldn't try to get revenge it will only make things worse. _

_I ain't gonna let him do that! Listen here Impy, here's what you're gonna do. _The devil conscience then whispered something in Impmon's ear. Occasionally Impmon would give a couple of nods of agreement, but there were other times where he would say 'I can't do that!' The other conscience would try to listen in on them, but every time he came closer, the bad one would just push him away.

_Impmon please listen to me!_ The angel started. _If you do anything drastic, everyone is going to hate you again, just ask Renamon what happened and if she admits to two-timing you, then, end the relationship._

"Ey, maybe he's right." Impmon said to the devil conscience. "I don't wanna lose my friends again."

_Oi!_ The devil yelled at he angel._ He was this close to listening to me! You screwed it up!_

_Oh, come off it._ The angel conscience said.

_You come off it._ The devil one argued_._

_You! _

_You infinity._ The devil smirked_._After saying that both consciences got into a fight and threw in a couple kicks and punched each other.

"Hey stop dat!" Impmon was trying to break them apart, but in the eyes of anyone else, it looked like he was grabbng air and talking to himself.

Just then Calumon came out from some bushes."Hiya Impmo..." His voice trailed off when he Impmon talking to himself and punching at the air. "Um...See ya later Impmon." and Calumon just left the scene.

_Ok, here's what youre gonna do._ The devil started_. Go tell Rika and Takato about finding their digimon sleeping together. They'll get so steamed that they'll break them apart, leaving Renamon to be with you._

_Well, it's not going be fair since he's gonna be her leftover._ The angel retorted. _Just listen to me Impmon._

_I got two reasons why you shouldn't listen to this guy right here._The devil said to Impmon. _Look at that sissy circle thing above his head._

_We've been through this, it's a halo and you know it._

_Riiiiight. _He turned back to Impmon. _Reason number two, look at what I can do._ He then sent out a powerful fireball from his hand and hit the angel with it.

"What does dat gotta do with anythin'?"

_Yea, what did that have to do with anything?_The angel said while recovering from the giat fireball that hit his head. The devil conscience just shrugged.

"Is you two finished? Impmon aksed impatiently. "I got somewhere to go."

_Yea we're done_. The angel said. _Just remember_, _MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE!_

_"_Yah, yah I know." Impmon said before making them two go away. "Ey Calumon, get ova here!" After calling out for Calumon he ran into some bushes to look for him.

**Back with Guilmon and Renamon**

Renamon had just woken up. She looked around and realized she had spent the night at Guilmon's. At first she felt guilty for two reasons. One, Rika had always told her that a woman should never stay over a man's place unless they're married, but think about. _Can digimon really get married?_ She asked herself. _No, no they can't._She answered. Reason number two, as to why she felt guilty, was Impmon. Actually, she felt bad, because she didn't feel bad for Impmon.

"Renamon?" Guilmon asked drowsily. He had just woken up and wanted to see if she was still there. She looked up at him and gave him a small, but lovely smile. He smiled back. "Mornin' Renamon."

"Good morning." She said back. "What time is it?"

"Oh I dunno, it's probably ten by now."

"I guess that means I should get going." She said as she got up.

"Aw, do you have to?"

She laughed a little gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I don't want to, but I have to. Rika will get worried if she wakes up and i'm not there."

The fins on Guilmon's head drooped a little. "Oh ok." He said sadly.

"But I'll visit you later.Is that ok?"

His sad mood changed when she asked that. "Of course it is." He said happily. "I'll see ya later...Rena-chan."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Was the last thing she said before she shifted back to Rika's place.

**At Rika's house.**

Jerri came to visit Rika at her house because later on they were going to go to Henry's house. They decided go together.Well actually, Jerri did, but Rika wasn't going to say no since she had learn to lighten up every once in a while."Thanks for having me over Rika." Jerri said.

"No big." She simply said. "So, uh, who's going?"

"The usual." Jerri replied with a giggle. "You, me, Henry..." She listed. "And Ta-ka-toooo." She said his name as if she were singing.

"What's with the singing?"

"Oh you know, for dramatic effect." She replied slyly.

"What for?"

"You like Takato, don't cha?" Jerri asked her innocently.

Hearing that question made Rika's face turn red. "Noooo. Gogglehead is just a friend." She said calmly, and decided to change the subject quickly. "Anyway, what time are we supposed to be there?"

Jerri just gave an 'yea right' nod and rolled her eyes. "I guess we could go right now"

"Alright, just let me tell Renamon where we're going then we can leave." Jerri nodded her head as if to say 'alright'. "I'll be right back." Rika said before she left to go in another room. "Renamon?" Rika called out. Right on cue the kitsne digimon appeared, but instead of answering her tamer like always, she just walked past her and started humming a song. "Renamon?" She said more loudly. Still no response. "Renamon!"

Rika's yell startled Renamon, causing her to bump nto the wall. "Oops, sorry Rika, I didn't hear you." Then she continued to keep on humming.

"Boy, you have it BAD." Rika commented.

Renamon stopped singing and turned to her tamer."Have what? Do I have someting on my tail?" She asked while looking at it.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rika asked. Renamon just looked at her blankly. "You're in love." She smirked at Renamon. "I take it you didn't talk to Impmon huh?"

"Well, you see, I was **going **to. I really was, but instead i ended up spendingthenightwithguilmon." She said quickly and in a soft tone so Rika couldn't hear.

Even thugh she said it quickly, Rika heard what she said. "...You slept with him?!"

"Well I was very tired, and there was no sign of Impmon."

"Wasn't it..you know, uncomfortable? I mean a fox and a dinosaur. Seems like it would be awkward."

"I'll admit, at first at was, but it was better later on."

Rika's left eye started twitching and then she shuddered. "You're not gonna get pregnant are you?"

"Why would I?" Renamon asked, she was very confused.

"Uh, you guys just.." and then she started making gestures using both of her hands.

Renamon's eyes widenened and she gasped. "RIKA!" She yelled. "I did no such thing!"

"Well, you said you slept with him..."

"As in we both fell asleep at the same time!" She said angrily. "You humans have weird terms for everything."

"Well, sorry about that." She apologized. "But I think youshould be more focused on talking to Impmon."

"I know, I know."

"Don't beat yourself up over that, ok?" Rika said as she patted Renamon on the shoulder. "Listen, me and Jerri are gonna go to Henry's house. I'll be back later."

"Ok Rika." She said as she nodded to Rika. "Will you do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"If you see Impmon, tell him I need to talk to him."

"Sure thing. I'll be back later." Rika said as she made her way out the door.

**At Henry's House.**

"When's the pizza getting here?" Terriermon asked Henry.

"It'll be here soon. Just be patient." Henry replied.

"But being patient is what killed the cat!"

"No that was curiosity." Takato pointed out.

"but I was talking about the neighbor's cat." Terriermon said. Takato and Henry just sweat dropped. "Did you guys aks for skittle toppings?" He asked hopefully.

Again, they both sweatdropped. "Who eats skittles on a pizza?" Takato whispered to Henry.

"Apparently, Terriermon does." Henry replied. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Takato said as he made his way towards the door. When he opened it, a pizza deivery guy was standing outside.

"That'll be 29.50 and that's not including tip." The delivery boy said in monotone.

"29.50?!" Takato exclaimed as he turned to Henry and Terriermon. "What did you guys order."

"Oh, you know, 2 large pepperoni's and an order of breadsticks." Henry replied. "

"Har-Har." Takato said dryly as he paid the pizza man and took the pizza. "Arigatou." He said to the delivery man, but he had already left. "Figures" He muttered to himself, but before he closed the door, someone from the other side had placed her hand on the door so he could not close it. "Oh, hi girls!" Takato said as he let Jerri and Rika in.

"Oooh is that pizza with skittle toppings?" Jerri asked.

"Ha! I knew I wasn't the only one!" Terriermon said happily as he gave Jerri a high five.

"Don't get too excited, Lopmon still hates it." Henry said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Terriermon said bitterly.

Just then someone else had knocked on the door. Takato had once again, volunteered to answer since no one else did. "It's ok guys, don't all rush towards the door." He said sarcastically. When he opened the door, he saw that it was Impmon and staning right next to him was Calumon. He looked furious.

"Alright where are they?!" He practically yelled.

"Who?" They all asked.

"You know who! Pineapplehead and foxface!" He asked angrily.

"Why do you want to know?" Henry asked.

"'Cuz according to this chowderhead, He's been doing the hokey pokey with my girl!"

"I think you mean the hankey pankey." Terriermon said. Everyone just stared at him.

"Where does he get this stuff?" Jerri asked Henry.

"I really don't know." Henry replied whille rubbing his forehead.

"Of course you do Henry! You're the one wh-" Before he could finish, Henry had covered his mouth.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Henry said as he started turning red.

Terriermon had found a way to let Henry to let go of him"Wait a minute." he started. "Your girl? She told me and Lopmon she ended it with you."

"Oh, so she's lying now eh?" He said as he raised an eyebrow. Then he turned to Rika and stared at her. "Do you know something?"

Now everyone was staring at her she felt like she was sweating. She couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "Ok!ok! I made a bet with her that she couldn't last one date with him, but I didn't knoww she would end up liking him!" She yelled frantically and somewhat quickly.

"Well thanks fo' clearing things up for me."Impmon said as he made his way out the door.

Takato had a look of disappointment on his face. "I don't know whether to be mad at her or you. Maybe I should ba mad at both!"

Rika had hung her lead low in shame. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think it would get out of hand."

"Don't apologize to me." Takato said coldly. "Find Guilmon and tell him yourself."

**At the Park**

Either Impmon knew how to teleport, or he was a fast runner when he was pissed because he was already entering the park. Making his way towards Guilmon's place.

_Impmon please don't do anyting cruel._ Impmon's shoulder angel had returned.

_Oh shut up! He's gonna do the right thing by bashing pineapple's head in._ The shoulder devil had returned as well.

"Argh! You two again?" He sounded irritated. "Stay out of this!" He yelled as he continued running. "He's probably taking advantage of her riight now." He said to himself. Now, he was outside the step that led to his house, he went up them and looked inside the entrance.He was expecting the worst,but instead he found Guilmon walking around dreamily humming a love song.

"Oh, what'd ya say Renamon?", he asked, pretending he was talking to her, "What's that? You love me? Why I don't know what to say!"

_Look at him. He's so happy. Are you really going to crush him? _The angel conscinece asked Impmon

_Of course he is!_The devil consciece yelled at the angel_. You rememba what ta say right?_

_"_I dunno. I feel kinda bad." Impmon replied.

_He practically yanked your girl outta yo hands! Are you gonna let him get away with that?_

"Well..."

_Exactly, now go in there and tell him off._The shoulder devil started cheering Impmon on_. Impmon YES! Guilmon NO!_

The shoulder angel just pushed the devil out of the way_. Please think about the consequences. What about the time you wanted to be so powerful, you killed an innocent digimon because of that._

_Yea, well remember what came outta that? You got Renamon's attention in the end!_

_But he also got his butt kicked by Gallantmon! I just want him to make the right descision._ The shoulder angel said sadly_._

"Calm down! I'm not gonna do anythin' drastic. I'm just gonna have a talk with him." Impmon said before making his shoulder consciences go away. Then he entred the place. "Oh Guilmon?" He called out.

Guilmon was caught by surprise and accidently threw a loaf of bread at him. He turned around and saw who he hit. "Oops sorry Impmon." He aplogized.

"It...ohh.kayyy" He growled as the bread slid down his face. "Can I have a chat with ya?"

"Ok" He said as he let Impmon in.

Ha Cliffhanger! Mwuahahahah!

* * *

I'm sorry if I offended and RenaImp fans, or just plain Impmon fans with this story. Don't get me wrong, he's one of my favorites, but I just think Renamon is better with Guilmon. As for the Rika/Takato in this. I know in the show he liked Jerri, but after watching to second Digimon Tamers movie, it looked like Rika liked him and in some parts, it seemed as if he liked her back. I mean, if you've seen it, she practically sings to him! I'm ok with anyone pairing up with Rika, but Takato is just my favorite, then Ryo, and then Henry.

Impmon - Ha! I found ya!

Me - UH OH. Umm... :picks him up and hugs him tightly: Hug Attack!

Impmon - Oh no! This must be one of those hugs those two chowderheads told meh about. HELP!

Me - I'm sorry Impmon! I love you!

Impmon - Ack! Ok! Ok! :struggles: I get it! Now put meh down!

Me - I will once the readers leave a good amount of reviews ;)

Impmon - Leave a review! Please! I need ta get back at pine-apple head!


	13. A Change of Heart

Phew, I got away from Impmon.

Terriermon - Um...I think he's the one that got away from you. He's still trying to catch his breath.

Me -Ooops, guess I should stop hugging people huh?

Terriermon - Yea that'd be best, and a bag of Skittles too.

Me - -sweatdrops- Maybe, but for now, here's Chapter 13! The second to last chapter.

Terriermon - That would explain why it's longer than usual.

* * *

**A Change of Heart**

"I..(sniff) don't believe you." Guilmon said while trying to suppress his tears. Impmon had just told Guilmon about the bet and how Renamon lied when she said she wasn't with Impmon, but, he stretched the truth.

"You don't believe me? Your first digi-friend?" He asked, pretending that Guilmon's comment from before had hurt him.

"Friends don't throw fireballs at each other." Guilmon pointed out, and he had stopped crying.

"Yea, well, at least I didn't try ta blast your head off with a gun like foxface did." Impmon said referring to the time when Renamon had challenged Guilmon for the first time. "Now, **that's** something friend's don't do."

As much as Guilmon didn't want to admit it, maybe Impmon was right. Maybe Renamon didn't care for him at all. It pained him to think that, but after everything Impmon told him, he had no choice but to believe it.

"What should I do?" He asked softly and in a serious tone.

Impmon chuckled. "Alright, here's what you're gonna do."

* * *

"Ok, Rika, tell us _everything_." Henry said as he took a flashlight and flashed the light in front of her face. Everyone had been taking turns to interrogate her about the bet, and it was Henry's turn now.

"Like I said before, It's supposed to be a secret." She said calmly. "Now will you guys untie me?!" She yelled as she was struggling to free herself from the ropes they had tied her with.

"Well unless you want some pizza, then answer the question!" Terriermon yelled.

"Even if I wanted some, I couldn't."

"And why's that?" Terriermon asked raising an eyebrow

"Because you ate it all while no one was looking." Rika answered as she turned her head towards the pizza. Everyone turned to that direction and saw that the pizza boxes were empty. They all sweatdropped, except for Rika who kept her cool.

"Te-Terr...You ate all the pizza?!" Henry exclaimed.

"Hey I'm not the on on trial here!" He yelled. "She is!" He pointed to Rika. Henry,Takato, and Jerri decided to let Terriermon off the hook as they went back to Rika.

"Everyone huddle!" Jerri announced as all three tamers and Terriermon huddled.

"How are we gonna get her to talk?" Henry whispered.

"We tried everything." Takato said. "Well, almost everything. I'm too scared to see what'll happen of we try to tickle the truth outta her." he admitted.

"We all are, Takato" Henry said. "We all are." he said again.

"What about the ol' Good cop, Bad Cop?" Terriermon suggested.

"Nope. We tried that already, and you made a lousy bad cop." Jerri said while trying to hold in her laughter.

"I can hear you guys." Rika said deadpan.

"Shut up! Or I'm gonna punch your throat out!" Terriermon yelled at Rika, but all she did was roll her eyes at him. He then turned back to the other kids and gave them a thumbs up. "How's that for a bad cop?"He said as he grinned widely.

Everyone just stared at him, and Henry gave him a whack on the head. "Anyway, I think I know how to get her to talk." Jerri began

"Whadya have in mind?" Terriermon questioned.

Jerri then turned to Takato. "You know, you're the only one who hasn't tried to get an answer out of her." She pointed out. "I'm sure she'll talk, if you ask her too." She said as she gave the confused goggle-wearing boy a wink.

"Eh?" He asked, not knowing what she meant by that. "Do I have to?" Henry and Jerri nodded at him."Fine, but I'm not gonna make a difference." he said as he made his way towards her.

"Hey Rika!" Jerri yelled. "Takato will go on a date with you if you tell us everything!" She blurted out. That statement caused Rika and Takato to turn extremely red and their eyes to widen in shock.

"J-Jerri!" Both Takato and Rika yelled.

"What?" she asked innocently and giggled.

"Fine, I'll talk." Rika said calmly. "But It's not because I wanna go out with Gogglehead!" She said right after. "I just wanna get out of these ropes." Henry then untied Rika from the ropes and she was able to stand up. "Look, I promised Guilmon I wasn't gonna tell, but I guess not every secret can be kept."

"Eh?! Guilmon?!" They all yelled in surprise.

"Yea, I didn't make Renamon go out with him as a joke. I only did because dino boy asked me to."

Everyone else was still recovering from the shock,but Takato was the first to speak up. "When was this?"

Rika shrugged. "I dunno, a couple of days before I made the bet."

_Flashback, but Rika is narrating._

_I was taking a walk in the park and Renamon wasn't with me because she was out with Impmon. I needed **something** to do while she was gone. I didn't wanna be bored! So, __I walked passed by Guilmon's little hideout, and I thought to myself "Why don't I check on him?" So I.._

Wow, I didn't think you'd do something so nic-" Terriermon said, well almost said, but he was cut off by..

"I'm telling a story story here!" Rika yelled.

"Shutting up now." Terriermon said quickly as he pretended to zip his lips.

_ANYWAY! I made my way up the stairs that led to his house, when I got there I saw him. He looked a little gloomy. At first I thought maybe he didn't get his bread yet, but that didn't stop me from finding out. _

_"What's that matter with you?" I asked him,but I must of startled him because he threw a loaf of bread at me, but,I managed to dodge it. When he saw that it was me, he apologized and begged me not to hit him. I said I wouldn't if he would answer my question. So he says_

_"I can't talk about. You'd laugh at me."_

_Hearing him say that made me feel a little guilty. Sure he wasn't the smartest digimon out there, but I had a soft spot for him. So I assured him that I wasn't gonna laugh, and that I would keep it a secret, and that's when he tells me._

_"I think I have a crush on Renamon." He said as he lowered his head. _

_When I heard him say that, I was shocked. I mean RENAMON? Those two had nothing in common whatsoever. It looked like he was expecting me to laugh in his face because he covered his eyes, but I wasn't gonna do that. That's not my character, kicking someone when they're down._

"Yea right..." Terriermon whispered to Henry. Rika ignored the comment and continued on with the story

_"Renamon?" I asked him. "Why her?" Then he lists all the qualities he likes about her, but he said so many things that I had to shut him up! Which led me to my next question. "When did you start liking her?"_

_He then mentions something about having a dream about her. I was a little shocked at first, wouldn't you have been? I was even thinking of punching him in the gut for admitting something like that, but he assured me it was nothing bad. "She wouldn't ever like a digimon as goofy as me." Was the next thing he tells me._

_Now I know Renamon, she's not superficial, but she already had Impmon so she really couldn't like him. But who am I to crush him like that? So instead I promise him I can get him a date with her. We promised each other not to tell anyone, and I told him to forget about this whole talk._

"..And that's how it all began."

"So all this time you two knew that he was gonna get a date with her in the end?" Takato asked, still a little confused.

"Actually, I think Guilmon took her seriously when she said to forget the talk." Terriermon said jokingly, but everyone seemed to agree with that. His statement made everyone else say 'yea' or nod in agreement. "I was just kidding." Terriermon said deadpan as he sweatdropped.

"Why would he tell you first?" Takato asked, sounding a little hurt. "I'm his best friend."

"Because, Gogglehead, he was scared that you were gonna scold him for liking her!"

"Calm down you two." Jerri said. "I think we should be more focused on Impmon now. He seemed a little steamed before he left. What if he tries to do something?"

"Nah, I don't think he has it in him." Terriermon said before looking around the room. "Hey where'd Calumon go?"

His question was soon answered when a white blur came running out of another room. It was Calumon, and it looked like he was wearing heavy make-up and a sun hat. "This wans't my idea of playiiiiiing!" He yellled as he ran away from a little girl in pigtais, known as Suzie. Henry's little sister. Following after them was Suzie's big-eared, brown bunny digimon Lopmon.

"Does that answer your question?" Takato asked as he sweatdropped. In fact, everyon sweatdropped at what they saw, except for Rika. She just laughed silently.

* * *

So you know what to do when she comes right?" Impmon asked Guilmon, and he gave him a slight nod as if to say 'yes'. "Good. I gotta get goin' now, I'll be back later." He said as he made his way out the door. "Ha, that was too easy" Impmon said to himself.

_So didja bash his head in?_Once again, Impmon's shoulder devil appeared.

_No he did not._ His shoulder angel also appeared. _What exactly did you do?_

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it. I just made it so that they get mad at each other." He said as he went down the steps. "Now, go away." and with that, both consciences disappeared. "Oh Renamoooon." He called out. "I know ya don't normally come out unless Rika calls, but this is urgennnnnt." He waited a couple of seconds to see if she would come out, and she did.

"What is it, Impmon?" She asked calmly. "Something wrong?"

"Actually, i've been meanin' to talk ta ya."

"About what?" She asked a little nervously.

"Well, it's just that...I know what you've been doin'..." He said as he gave her a heartbroken look.

"Impmon...I can explain." She was about to say more but she was cut off.

"No, no. It's okay." He said as he closed his eyes. "I understand. I knew yous was never in love with me. I was a fool." He said as he put his hand on his chest. "Someone like yous could neva love me." He pretended to cry, but it was obvious that he was overdoing it. Although Renamon, feeling guilty could not see that.

"I really did, er, do care for you though, as my friend." She said sympatheticly as she gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm terribly sorry." She just stood there waiting to see what his response would be.

("Aw, she's making me feel bad.") Thought Impmon as he he had a guilty look on his face.

_There, she was being honest and even apologized! Now go back to Guilmon and tell him that you exaggerated everything._ The shoulder angel appeared YET again.

_No way! He's gonna do what he was planning in da first place. Get Revenge._ The shoulder devil came back as well_._

"Both of you shut up!" Impmon meant to whisper, but actually yelled instead.

"Impmon?" Renamon asked confusingly, but instead of waiting for a reply from him, she continued to talk. "It's alright if you dont want to speak to me again. What I did was wrong, and I know an apology is not enough, but I hope in time you can forgive me."

"Huh?" He still had that look of guilt in his face. It took him awhile to think about what to say. "Look, Foxy,I know I wasn't da best mon for ya and I guess I never showed ya da love you deserved, and that's why..." He paused for a moment. "...I forgive ya." He hung his head low, feeling bad for telling all those lies to Guilmon. "Stay right here. I'll be right back." He said as he made his way back to Guilmon.

Renamon just stood there, not knowing whether to run away or stay put. She could have easily shifted back to Rika's house, but knowing Impmon and his short temper, he would get mad. And right now she did not need any more reasons for him to be mad at her. Still, she wanted know where he was going, so she decided to wait and hoped that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

"Ey Pinapplehead! Where are ya?" Impmon shouted out. He had just entered the dinosaur's little hideout and waited for a reply. Nothing. "C'mon where are ya?" He asked as he made his way towards the big hole in the wall that Guilmon made.

"Did you say something?" Guilmon asked as he suddenly appreared from the hole. Which startled Impmon and caused him to scream.

"Why...does that...always...happen to me?!" He said while trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry Impmon, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Eh whatever. Look I gotta talk ta ya about something."

"What is it?" Guilmon asked as he cocked his head to side.

"You remember all those things I said about Renamon?" Impmon asked. Guilmon lowered his head and gave a slight nod as a response. "Well...uh, forget it!"

"Huh? But you said..."

"I lied!" He blurted out.

When Guilmon heard that, a look of disappointment came across his face. "I thought friends never lied to each other."

"I was jealous that you got foxy and I got stuck with nothin'." He admitted as he hung his head low in shame. "Ey, be happy I came clean! I was gonna tell her another lie just so you two could get into a fight." He said as he closed his eyes waiting for Guilmon to barbeque him. Nothing happened. "Well go on, barbecue me already!"

"I'm not gonna do that." Guilmon said as he turned the other way.

Impmon opened his eyes and saw that Guilmon had turned the other way. "Eh? Why not?!" He asked as he ran over to him.

"Because, you admitted to lying about it. The old Impmon would of kept on lying and lying and lyi-"

"Ok I get it!" He yelled as he cut off Guilmon."I changed." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Guilmon asked. Although he already heard him, he just wanted to tease Impmon a little bit.

"I changed." He said very softly.

"One more time, I couldnt hear you."

"I said I changed!" He said loudly, making Guilmon laugh a little. "Well, since you ain't gonna barbecue me, does that mean i'm off da hook?"

Guilmon thought about it for a while. "I guess since you came clean about it, I won't hurt you. Well, maybe just a little." He said as he gave him a whack on the head. "Lie like that again and it'll be more painful."

"I won't! I'm a changed mon!" He said proudly while rubbing his head in pain. "Speaking of mons, stay right here!" He ordered as he left the hideout.

Guilmon just stood there and saw him run out of there. "I hope he's bringing food." he said to himself.

Impmon was now running down the steps searching for Renamon. "Ey, foxy where are ya?" he called out. "I ain't in da mood for playin' hide n seek. Now come out." He said, and wouldn't you know it, right on cue she jumped down from a tree and landed right in front of him. Which, of course, startled him and caused him to give out a scream. "Why...does...that always...happen to me?" He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I would scare you."

"Follow me and I won't hold a grudge against it." he said as he pointed in the direction towards Guilmon's hideout. "Now 'cmon." he said before he grabbed her paw and led her to Guilmon's hideout.

It took Renamon less than two seconds to realize where they were going, but she was confused as to why he was taking her there. She decided not to say anything and let him lead her there. They were about to go up the steps when Impmon decided to tell Renamon something.

"Ya know, you don't have ta tell Pineapplehead about da bet" he whispered to her. "I told him it was a lie."

Renamon studied his face, making sure he wasn't going to try something. "What's with the sudden change of heart?" She asked while eyeing him suspiciously.

"Can't I do something nice for a change?" He asked, offended.

"Impmon, I've..." She cleared her throat. "Everyone has known you for three years now. That pretty much explains it."

"Ey! I mean it when I say I mean no harm." His voice was rather agitated, meaning that he was losing his temper. "If ya don't believe me, then I bet you by the end of da day, if I did nothing bad, you owe me ten bucks."

"I'm a digimon, I don't have money."

"Then you'd hafta gimme ten hotdogs."

She just rolled her eyes at him and and said she would as a joke. "Now would you tell me what this is all about."

"Alright, Alright, Fine. See this morning I was walking around I saw you and bird for brains sleeping togetha. I was a little steamed so I asked Calumon what was goin' on and he tells me Rika knows. Then I drag myself over to her house, but her grandma tells me she's at that smart guy's place."

"Henry's." She pointed out.

"Whatever, anyway I make my way over there, and I make her tell me everything."

"You actually made her do something? I'm surprised." She remarked.

He the cleared his throat. "AHEM!"

"Sorry, go on."

"Anyway! She tells me dat it was all a bet. So I got an idea. I was actually about to go through with it, but when I saw how sad pineapple head was, I just couldn't do it. Something inside me told me that it was wrong."

"It must of been your digi-conscience." She joked.

Hearing the word conscience made him cringe a little. "Don't get me started with those two nitwits!"

Not knowing what he was talking about, she just decided not to ask. "Oh...kay, but why are you ok with this? The Impmon I know would just get revenge."

"Well I ain't the old Impmon no more."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really." He assured her. "Cross my eyes and hope to cry."

She gave him a blank look and sweatdropped. "I think you mean cross your heart and hope to die."

"Why would I wanna die?"

"Never mind." She looked at the steps that led to Guilmon's hideout. She knew she couldn't let Impmon cover for her about the bet, so it was decided. She was going to tell him all about it. Even if he hated her for it, but she hoped he wouldn't. "Impmon, I appreciate that you were trying to help, but I have to tell him the truth."

"But he'll get all heartbroken inside and probably try ta barbecue someone."

"Even so, I can't lie like that. It's not in my nature."

"Yeaaa riiight." Impmon remarked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." She said as she gave him a glare. "I'm going to go talk to him, and if I found out that you are planning something, i'll...well I don't even have to explain." She said as she made her way up the steps.

"Don't worry foxy." He assured her. "But if I dont do anything, then you owe me ten hotdogs! With Mustard! And Ketchup! Oh and those little jalepenos." but she was gone before he was finished.

* * *

Sorry for lack of updates. I was busy..procrastinating xD

Impmon - How come ya tried ta play me off as a bad guy?

Me - I didn't mean to! :hug: I love you!

Impmon - Ack! :struggles: I get! Now put me down!

Me - No! I love youuuu! I intended on making you...completely evil in this chapter, but I decided to give you a break. That way RenaImp/ Impmon fans can't chew my head off! And after re-watching the last episodes of Tamers I realized that you're not at all bad.

Impmon - Yo, Minx.

Me - Yea?

Impmon - PUT ME DOWN! :struggles:

Me - I will once I get some reviews on this chapter. Mwuahahah! :hugs tighter:

Impmon - Helpppppppp! :struggles some more:


	14. Love Shines

Thanks everyone who always reviewed. You're the best!

Terriermon : I thought I was the best?

Me : You are...when your mouth is closed. -he glares at me- I love you! Anyway, Here's the last chapter everyone! This is

* * *

**Love Shines**

Back at Guilmon's hideout, a certain red dinosaur was singing as he was eating the last loaf of bread that he had been saving. "Guilmon bread! Guilmon bread! There's a loaf shaped like my head!"

"I see you never forgot that song." A voice from behind him said. "What ever happened to no more bread?"

"Well, eating it once in a while wouldn't kill me." He said back, thinking he was talking to himself. " Besides, bread is the second best thing in the world."

"Oh really? Then what's the first?"

"It's a secret." He said after taking a bite from his bread.

"Who would I tell?"

"Well, alright. The best thing in the world are my friends." He turned around slightly and saw who he was talking to this whole time. "R-Renamon?!"

She was stainding outside the entrance and she took a couple steps forward. "That's sweet."

He started blushing slightly. "Were you listening the whole time?"

She nodded at him in response. "Nice song by the way. I remember the first time you sang it." She laughed a little just thinking about it. "Terriermon had a song of his own. How did it go again?"

"Buns and beans and sauerkraut." Guilmon started to sing. "I'm gonna eat 'till I pass out."

They both started laughing a little, but Renamon stopped because she knew what she had to do. "Ahem" She cleared her throat. "Actually, I need to tell you something."

"You have your own song about food?" He guessed.

"No, um I heard that Impmon told you something about a bet."

"Yea he did, but he said he was lying about the whole thing." He answered. "Can you believe it? He actually came clean about that."

"I know, I still can't believe it either." She said while scratching her head. "but actually," She paused for a moment. Thinking of the right words to say so he wouldn't completely hate her in the end. So she said, "He was covering up for me." Not the best choice in words, but what else could she say?

"W-wha...huh?" He seemed a little confused by what she said. "What do you mean? He told me tha-"

"He was covering up for me." She repeated. "But don't get me wrong, I...uh." Afraid that he was going to run away once she told him, she decided to find a way to restrain him. The only was she could do that was to pin him down to the ground.

"Renamon?" He struggled a bit. "Why are you on top of me?" He asked quizzically.

She looked down at him and could see he was uncomfortable. "I just want to make sure you don't run away when I tell you this."

"Renamon, whatever it is, I won't run away." He assured her. "I promise"

"Good. Because I was afraid you would run off somewhere and then I wo-" She was cut off by Guilmon before she could finish

"Renamon?"

"Hm?"

"You're squishing me" He said while struggling.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she got up quickly, not even looking at him. "As I was saying." She took a deep breath before she told him everything. "The only reason why I...um." She stopped for a moment. It was just to hard for her to get it over with. Sure she could fight enemies twice her size easily, but telling someone something that might hurt their feelings...well it was hard. Especially if she cared about that certain someone.

"What's the matter?" Guilmon asked with concern.

"It's just that, everything that Impmon told you...was true. Well almost everything." She admitted.

"You mean...it was all pretend?" He asked sadly as his ears drooped.

"Not exactly." She began. "For you see, although it was only supposed to be one date and then I would be free to see Impmon anytime I wanted...I...I didn't want to...anymore."

"But in a way you used me." He said as he looked down at the ground.

"No, it's not like that."

"If it wasn't for Impmon...would you have told me anyways?" He asked her, but she did not reply so quickly. In fact, she didn't say anything at all. "Oh I see." He said sadly.

"No, it's not that!" She said suddenly, but took a moment to pause. "I...I..." No other words could come from her mouth.

"I don't think you're to blame here." He said.

"Huh?! Why not?! I used you and i shouldn't have and I.." and she just kept apologizing, but he stopped her.

"No, what I meant was..uhhh..." he seemed rather hesitant to finish. "I guess I shouldn't had let Rika set us up."

"...Pardon?

He gave a nervous laugh. "Well you see, Rika told me...that she would...help me get a date with you, but she never told me that... it was a bet."

Renamon thought about the time when she talked to Rika on the night of her date._"You mean...you knew he liked me?!" Renamon yelled. __Rika just shrugged. "Well, duh. Anyone could sense that from a mile away. Why else do you think I made you go out with him?"_

"I didn't know she planned this out from the beginning." She muttered to herself before talking to Guilmon. "I'm so sorry we put you through this."

"It's not your fault...I guess."

"What do mean? Of course it is!" She began to blame herself, but was cut off.

"Renamon, if you don't mind...I'd like to be alone for a while." He said as he gave her a weak smile.

She was little confused by his calm mood. "Oh, Alright." Then she disappeared. Instead of going back to Rika's house, she stood outside Guilmon's hideout. Although she was hiding, Guilmon seemed to know she was still there.

"I can smell your scent from here." He yelled from inside. After hearing that, she really did go back to Rika's house

--

It was now 9:00 at night and Rika just came back from Henry's house."Grandma! I'm back." Rika yelled as she took off her shoes and made her way to her room. When she got there, she decided to go to sleep. Even if it was early, staying all day at Henry's apartment having to expalin about a bet, was tiring. Especially when everyone didn't understand it the first time and she had to explain over and over again. She gave a small sigh before speaking.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, (yawn) it's good to be home. Now I can rest in..."

"Rika?" Renamon appeared before her, startling the girl.

Rika flinched a little, but it wasn't too noticeable. "Geez, you surprised me there." She said as she looked at the yellow fox. "Need something?"

"Yes, I need to ask you something."

"Ok, (yawn) but make it quick, I'm getting sleepy."

"Why didn't you tell me about your talk with Guilmon **before **you made the bet?"

Rika's eye shot wide open and she pretended to be asleep and started snoring lightly.

"I know you're awake" Renamon said. "You never snore."

Rika then got up and faced the vixen. "Alright, alright. So I had a little talk with him before I made the bet. No big deal."

"No big deal? Rika, he found out about **everything**."

"Everything, **everything**?" She asked, emphasizing the second 'everything'

Renamon nodded at her. "everything. The bet, what was in it for me, the lie I said about Impmon."

"Ok I get it, but you did tell him that you like him and yadda yadda?"

"...I think so...?"

Rika slapped herself on the forehead. "Well no wonder he was upset! Did you ever tell him that you...cared for him?"

"You mean love?"

Rika shuddered at the word 'love'. "Yea, that one. Did you tell him?"

"Um..not exactly. I was about to when he cut me off and told me he wanted some alone time."

"Well I don't know how digimon work, but when someone says they want alone time, they really don't. Unless it's me, then back off!" Renamon gave a slight chuckle at Rika's last statement. "Anyway, you should go see what's up with him. Tell him you...care for him."

"You don't mind if I leave?"

"It's alright, I need some shut-eye anyway."

"Thank you Rika."

"What are friends for." Rika said before yawning. "Good luck Renamon." Then she turned over and fell asleep.

"Thanks." Renamon said before shifting to Guilmon's hideout.

--

Takato was on his way to visit Guilmon and say goodnight before going home. He just came back from Henry's house and wanted to check up on his digimon. "Guilmon are you here?" Takato asked as he peeked his head through the entrance of the hideout. He looked around to see if he was there, and just like always, he was. Except, this time, Guilmon looked a little down. So Takato wanted to see what the problem and try his best to raise his spirits. "Guilmon? You ok?" He asked the saurian as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Guilmon turned around and saw Takato. He gave a slight smile. "I'm ok Takatomon. Really."

"Tell me what's wrong." He said with concern in his voice. "I know somethings not right."

"Will you promise not to say...I told you so." Guilmon said as he continued to look down at the ground.

"I won't do that." He assured him. "I'll do my best to make you feel better."

"Well...I don't know if I should be mad...or not."

"Then, tell me the situation and maybe I can help."

"It's Renamon. I just found out that...she lied to me." He said sadly

"About what?"

Guilmon stopped looking at the ground and looked at Takato. "She only went out with me...because it was a bet." His eyes looked watery, like he was about to cry.

"Don't cry boy." Takato said as he gave him a hug. "You mean, she never told you that she changed her mind or anything."

"She did, but (sniff) she never said that she loved me."

"Oh boy. Well heh...you know how Renamon is, i bet you she doesn't even say it to Rika. Imagine how long it would take before she said it to you?"

Guilmon thought about that, and Takato was right. It did make him feel _slightly _better, but there was still one thing that was plagueing him. "Is it normal...to get hurt a lot?"

"Huh?" Takato misunderstood his question. "Of course it is boy. I mean sometime people are clumsy and they fall a lot which causes in-"

"No, I mean...when you love someone. Is it normal that they hurt you?"

"Ohhh." Takato got it this time. "Are you talking about the other times Renamon hurt you?" Guilmon nodded his head. "It's perfectly normal boy. People get hurt a lot...especilly when they're in love."

"Really?"

"Mhhm. See I have a friend, and he likes a girl, but she kinda hurts him... a lot. Physically and emotionallly.  
He said as he chuckled. "Especially physically, but even though she does all those things to him, he won't back away from her. After all they've been through, he won't give up so easily on her and I know you feel the same way about Renamon."

Guilmon took in everything Takato said and agreed with it. "You're right Takatomon."

Takato smiled, he was happy to see that he cheered up his friend. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better!" Guilmon said as gave Takato a hug. "Takatomon, how come we don't play anymore?"

"well boy...huh...I really don't know." He responded sadly. "It's been too long, I forgot how fun it was."

"Then let's play!" Guilmon yelled happily.

"Takato chuckled, it was nice to see Guilmon act like his old self again. "How 'bout tomorrow? It's getting late and you know how my om gets when she's mad."

"Awww ok." Guilmon said as he pouted. "Takato?"

"Yea boy?"

"when you were talking about your friend...were you actually talking about yourself?"

"Uh..." Takato's face started burning up. "Yea." He admitted with his head hung low.

"Does that mean you were talking about Rika?" He asked innocently, but he already knew what the answer was."

"Uh...let's talk about something else!"

"Well...(sniff)...(sniff)." Guilmon stood up and started sniffing everywhere.

"What's the matter boy?"

(sniff)...It's...(sniff)...Renamon!" Then he started panicking.

"You want me to leave?" Takato asked as he got up and went towards the door, but Guilmon grabbed him by the arm before he could take another step.

"Please don't leave, I don't think I could handle talking to her."

"You'll be fine. I have faith in you, and if you don't do it then we won't play tomorrow."

Guilmon groaned. "No fair Takatomon!"

Takato laughed before leaving. "Good luck boy!"

"I'm gonna need it." The nervous saurian said to himself. He then waited inside patiently for Renamon to come in.

"Guilmon?" A soft voice called. It was most definitely Renamon's. Her voice gave him the butterflies. Next thing you know, Renamon suddenly appears in front of him. Now he was nervous and almost had a heart attack.

"Oh Renamon! You surprised me." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm terribly sorry. I just came to tell you something."

"Wait, I have something to say too."

Both of them were afraid of what the other was going to say. Not knowing if one of them was going to say something harsh or not, but Guilmon was the first to speak.

"I just want to tell you that...It's ok."

"What?" Renamon was baffled at what he just said. "What do mean it's ok?"

"It's ok if you don't want to open up to me yet. You don't have to tell me you love me and I won't care if you ignore me, or call me names because I really do love you!"

"Guilmon I..." She was cut off by him again

"And Takato told me that no matter how many times someone is hurt, it doesnt matter when they're in love becaus-" It was his turn to be interrupted because before he could finish, Renamon kissed him and held on to him. "Rnamn!" Guilmon began to squirm a little now, thinking that she would let him go. However, he thought wrong . Instead the kitsune tightened her grip on him before breaking the kiss.

"Will you let me talk now?" She asked him, and he nodded. "What I came here to say was..." She moved closer to his bat like ear and whispered. "I love you too."

He couldn't believe it. Did she really just say that? "R-renamon?"

"Guil...chan." She said softly.

Now he really couldn't believe this was happening. He had to pinch himself twice before he realized he wasn't dreaming. (I'm awake.)

"I promise to never make you sad again. I won't do anything to hurt you, but please don't be upset about the what happened." She now had buried her face into his chest. "I want to start all over again."

"What?"

"Forget everything that's happened in the past. We'll start all over." She then broke away from their embrace and took a step back and stuck her paw out. "I'm Renamon." She said with a smile

It took Guilmon a couple of seconds to realize what she meant. When he did figure it out, he did the same as she and stuck his paw out. "Hi Renamon. I'm Guilmon." Then they shook hands and after they did Renamon leaned towards him and kissed him gently. It was the first of many more to come...

**Fin.**

* * *

There's the ending for my first (not so great) story. Yay I got 3,000 hits on this story! Thanks everyone who read/reviewed! I don't know what I would of done without you!

Calumon : You still have me.

Me : ... You're so cute! -hugs- Anyway, I don't know If I should make an epilogue ot not D: Suggestions?

Terriermon : Add skittles, it makes everything great!

Impmon : Whadya talkin' about? Hot dogs make everything great!

Me : -sweatdrops- Ay, yi, yi. Should I make a epilogue or not? I don't know x(

All three of them : YES!!

Me : Alright, alight. Calm down, epilogue is coming riiight up!


	15. Different Kind of Epilogue

Well, here it is. The Epilogue! I'll let Rika take it from here.

Terriermon : But you said you would let ME narrate the epilogue!

Rika : Too bad bunny boy, you forgot to bribe her.

Terriermon : Aww man. What'd you give her?

Rika : I'm not telling you.

Me : Get on with the story before I change my mind!

Terriermon : -cuddles me- Moumantai, but I wanted to narrate.

Me : Sorry Terrier-chan, but if it makes you feel better, everyone will have some part in this.

* * *

**A Different Kind of Epilogue**

Well, everything is back to normal again. Then again, when is it **ever**normal here? I guess what I meant was that things between all of us are good. Actually things are going better than ever.Let's see...Even though Impmon didn't find himself a new womon, he did get those hot dogs he had been wanting. I would tell you the whole story, but I'd rather not.

_Hey that's not fair! I want details of how many I had!_

Whatever, you had ten. Happy?

_That's a decent amount._

Anyway, looks like Henry and Jeri have been spending more time with each other. Just the other day I saw them at the park. Looked like they were holding hands, but it was probably the sun in my eyes. Ok, ok so they **did** hold hands, but it's something I wouldn't want to look at. I think I almost barfed when I saw it.

_For the last time, her hand was cold and I was just warming it up._

Sure it was Henry. Moving on, Lopmon decided to give Terriermon another chance. This time he took her to a better place for their 'date'. I don't mind telling you the full story for this.

_You don't have to tell them! just be happy you're narrating!_

Alright fine, but to make a long story short, they had a nice time. Hard to believe right? I saw them the same da I saw Jeri and Henry. They would have even had a better time if Suzie hadn't tagged along. She wanted to play with them the whole time. Poor things, the only had a couple of time where they did have fun together.

_Hey we asked you to watch over her but you said you were busy! what exactly were you foing?_

I'm narrating here. Don't you have somewhere to be?

_...We both know I would do a better job at this._

Keep on talking and my fist will hit your face faster than you can say 'moumantai.'

_...go on._

Before I do...is anyone else going to interrupt me?! It better be a no or else! Ahem, where was I? Oh yea Renamon and I decided to not have monthly bets anymore. We figured it was a waste of time. So instead we just decided to dare other people into doing crazy stunts. That way only they get hurt. Just last week we dared both Kazu and Kenta to eat cupcake filled with laxatives. Then again, they didn't _**know**_ there were laxatives in there, but what fun would it have been if they did know?

_That wasn't funny Rika! Me and Kenta were in the bathroom for hours!_

Not my fault you actually did it. Just be happy you two were actually mentioned in this story once.

_Good point, but next time we won't fall for your tricks._

We'll see about that.

_What's that supposed to mean?!_

It's nothing, now let me continue! Or else I'll make you wish you were back in the bathroom again instead of here!

_Alright calm down. Sheesh I wonder what chumley sees in you._

Speaking of Gogglehead... After weeks and weeks of Jeri nagging us to go on another date, we decied to try again. It wasn't that bad. He didn't talk as much and I didn't tune him out with my music. Then again, my CD player broke so I couldn't have done that even if I wanted to. I'm only gonna say this once...Takato is fun person to go out with, once you get past his awkwardness, but you know what? It was like Renamon and Guilmon were with us the whole time. Even Takato said he could feel their presence on that night. Looks like they're always going to watch over us.

_Rika?_

Yes Renamon?

_It's time to get going. We're going to be late if we don't leave soon, and who are you talking to?_

I'll be there soon and don't worry about it. It's nothing. Well before I go, I should let you know how Renamon and Guilmon are doing. That's probably the only reason why you're reading this. For your information, they're doing just fine. In fact, it's like they're inseperable. You can't go to a place without bringing the other. Which is why... Takato and Guilmon talked both me and Renamon into going on...a...a...double date. I don't know why we agreed to it...ok I don't know why I agreed to it. Well, I only did it for Renamon...and maybe I wanted to see Gogglehead again...just maybe.

_Rika?_

I'm coming Renamon. Anyway, I'll leave you guys right here, but don't worry, there's more stories to come.

_We promise!_

* * *

Oh god... that was a crappy epilogue, Dx but I tried?

Terriermon : It was great! -applause-

Me : Uh...thanks? Oh and for those of you who liked my story...I'm writing another one! It's not really a sequel, but there will be some RenaGuil moments and yea. All I need is for you...the reviewers, to give me an idea for an digimon enemy. Like the name, what it looks like, attacks, etc. That's all I need and my story will be up within a week, depending on who actually helps me.


End file.
